Pirates and ninja
by flamingmagnum
Summary: NarutoxOnepiece.Naruto lost in a crate finds himself at sea during the golden age of pirates. People with special abilities and amazing creatures await the blond.He will have to learn the ways of the pirates to get back home.
1. Ninja meets Pirates

Pirates and Ninja

(I do not own any of the characters of Naruto or One piece.)

"Naruto, where are you," a white haired man in a strange outfit was yelling in a crowd. This man's name is Jiraya, and he was traveling with a loud, blonde Shinobi of Konohakure, or Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Shinobi blessed with powers beyond normal. This particular Shinobi is special. He is a container for the Kyuubi Kitsune (nine tailed fox); who is one of the biju (a tailed demon). He was a Jiinjuriki.

Jiraya, one of the legendary three ninja of Konoh, or the Sannin, was training Naruto for three years. This was the end of the second year.

(Naruto's location.)

Naruto, short, spiky blonde head was stuck in a crate. He was clad in an orange outfit, with limited ninja equipment. Naruto was not particularly sure how he got in there. He remembered something about the docks, a large ship, and a large amount of ramen. Naruto was in another situation where his love of ramen took him over, but usually his obsession causes financial situation for him, or whoever was treating. Naruto had already tried to destroy the stupid box, but he was stuck, he could barely move. Physical strength couldn't destroy the stupid thing, and anything else would take more space to do. Naruto was resigned to a long trip.

(Six hours later)

Naruto was sleeping in this cramped box when it was moved violently. Naruto had long since figured out the he was on a ship, the slight rocking was a testament to that. Naruto couldn't think about what was causing the movement, either he was being moved or there was a storm outside. The first was confirmed by a voice.

"Wow, this thing is heavy, this must be a really good haul," The random male voice said triumphantly.

"Don't open it or we will be punished by Mr.5 and Ms.Valentine." another voice came out. It was at this time Naruto's extraordinary luck kicked in. The fool holding him dropped the create and it shattered, revealing the orange ninja.

"what the hell is this guy doing in the create of gold." The man said. This man's out fit was some sort of Pirate outfit.

"I don't know, but we should kill him, a stow away like this, you know how they will react to this. WE will be punished." The other pirate said. If there was one thing that Naruto really hated other the people that betray their friends, it was pirates. Naruto delivered an uppercut to one of the pirates sending him strait through the wood roof of a Pirate ship.

"What the hell," The other guy said right before he was sent rocketing through a wall by a round house kick. Naruto climbed up a latter leading to the deck of the ship. He was in the middle of a ship, nothing too impressive, but it was flying a pirates flag. Naruto was instantly surrounded by what looked like 50 pirates.

"That's the guy," the pirate he sent up here first cried. Naruto wasn't even remotely concerned, he could run circles around pirates no matter the number. Naruto took out a kunai in both his hands. He quickly went to slashing and hacking at the pirates, these guys were all unbelievably weak. By the end of it Naruto was covered in blood, nothing fatal, but he had cut a lot of people, then knocked them unconscious. Naruto put away his kunai, He took a couple of katanas from his attackers. He wasn't a skilled swords man, but he didn't want to waste his kunai on pirates. He was interrupted by an explosion.

"That was a disappointment." A voice said with some scorn, but was surprised to see the figure hadn't even moved.

"Is there a bee somewhere," Naruto said purposely trying to piss the guy off. He took out the kunai again and looked at his attacker. It was a pair, A man in his twenty's, dark skin with similar hair. He was wearing a red trench coat and black pants. The woman, about the same age, light skin, blonde hair, carrying an umbrella. She had an airy look on her face and she was laughing an annoying voice that was driving Naruto insane.

"Your attack seems to be getting weak, Mr. 5," The woman said peppering everything she said with that annoying giggle.

"No, something is off with that guy. Ms. Valentine" Mr.5 said. Before anybody really noticed anything, Naruto disappeared reappeared right before Ms. Valentine sending her flying into one of the masts.

"My god, will you ever shut up," Naruto said rubbing his fist.

"You will pay for the punk, Bomb Boogie" Mr.5 said picking his nose and flicking it at Naruto. When it made impact the booger exploded. Naruto moved a full two inches, and looked like nothing had happened to him.

"That is disgusting you bastard." Naruto said punching him strait into Ms. Valentine. Naruto raised his hands into a cross formation saying "Kage Buunshin no Jutsu (Shadow replication jutsu)" A clone started molding his chakra (energy) into Naruto's hand, creating a mini tornado in a sphere. Naruto slammed it into the ship and cried "Rasengan," The ball of energy into the deck, that made a large crater. This crater was large enough the smash the stupid ship in half, Leaving Naruto standing on the water, and Ms. Valentine holding Mr. 5 floating in the air with her umbrella.

"You brat you destroyed our ship," Ms. Valentine yelled at Naruto.

"Like I care," Naruto yelled back. Naruto ran off in the direction the ship was going in.

'That kid is running on water, that is impossible.' Mr. 5 thought. "how long can you hold us up here, Ms. Valentine?"

"I would guess that we will float to the island we just came from in about an hour," She said.

"Damn," Mr. Five said quietly.

(One day later)

Naruto was running for a full day now, moving faster then most boats. Naruto was getting tired though, and he had to have a steady stream of Chakra to keep him above the water. Naruto had massive chakra reserves, but this was very taxing running on the sea. Naruto was about to consider rest, when he saw land in the distance, maybe twenty miles or so, a distance Naruto could cover in an hour or so. Naruto also noticed that he seemed to be in a dessert island of some kind. This encouraging sight sped Naruto on.

(sixty one minutes later)

Naruto was finally walking on land, but he was really tired, and he was starving.

'When was the last time that I had something to eat,' Naruto thought. Naruto grabbed his wallet to pull out some money for food when he realized, "Damn it some one stole my wallet," Naruto yelled. "And I am so hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hmph, Hey kid, come here." A guy with an orange hat, and a bare chest was calling out to Naruto. Naruto walked toward the man.

"Yes," Naruto said kind of rudely.

"Here, I will treat you to lunch," The man said to Naruto, "In exchange for the green necklace,"

"No, never," Naruto said looking at the man with some disgust. "I will never part with this necklace, it is one of the connections with a person that believes in me,"

"Fine, I was just joking kid, here follow me," The guy said.

"Sure, uhm… Sorry I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Naruto asked following the man.

"My name is Ace, yours," Ace said.

"Naruto ," Naruto said "Thank you for treating Ace."

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto was eating his third plate of food while Ace was sleeping in some curry. Ace had explained his habit of falling asleep in his food and not to worry about it. Naruto was interrupted by a man in a white jacket and some kind of pole weapon on his back. There was a steady stream of smoke coming from this guys mouth. The smoke guy looked at Ace as if he was trying to place him.

"Fire Fist Ace First mate of White Beard Pirates," The smoker said.

"Ah Captain Smoker of the marines," Ace said waking up from his curry. "What do you want."

"well I am going to get you to jail, Pirate." Smoker said. Naruto was shocked, His new companion that offered to treat him to lunch was a Pirate. Naruto hated pirates, but there was nothing bad about Ace as far as he could tell.

"Yeah!" Smoker was yelling, Naruto was lost in his thoughts so he had no idea what was going on, when Naruto heard a loud cry of "MEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and there was a loud crash and a person sent Smoker and Ace flying through the building, and ordered three of everything on the menu.

"Dude, do you know what you just did," Naruto yelled at the straw hat figure.

The straw hat guy looked at Naruto stuffing his face full of food. Naruto was about to clobber the guy when a cry was heard.

"Straw hat Luffy," the smoking captain yelled.

Luffy looked at captain smoker with a confused expression, then he seemed to realize who it was. He shoved all the food into his mouth. His cheeks expanded as if he was made of rubber, and he started to run away.

"Hey I am not done with you," Naruto said chasing after Luffy.

"Your not getting away from me this time, straw hat." Smoker said chasing after Luffy and Naruto. Smoker was changing into smoke, and he was casing them as fast as the wind.

"Get back here and apologize to that man," Naruto yelled holding a kunai in his hand, both Naruto and Luffy were caught by the smoke. "What the hell is this, a ninjutus," Naruto yelled.

"No, I ate the Moku Moku no Mi (Plume Plume Fruit) one of the devil fruits." Smoker said.

"Devil fruit what is that?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the fruits he was talking about. Both people were completely stunned at the statement.

"Your joking right," Smoker said. The expression on Naruto's face was answer enough. "The devil fruit is a fruit that gives the person special powers, but is then betrayed by the sea they will no longer be able to swim," Smoker said completely unconcerned about his two targets escaping. "Straw hat Luffy, ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber fruit)

"Okay, so you ate a devil fruit," Naruto said moving his hands into a seal.

"What are you doing," Smoker said wary of Naruto.

"I am getting out of this smoke," Naruto said. He created a single clone, making a Rasengan swirling around in the smoke.

"what the hell," Smoker said being forced around by the powerful current of Chakra, releasing Naruto and Luffy.

"Luffy apologize to Ace," Naruto demanded holding his Rasengan in front of Luffy's face.

"Ace??" Luffy cried as an enormous flame appeared next to Naruto and Luffy.

"Luffy nice to see you," Ace said to Luffy. "Long time no see bro,"

"Bro!!!!!!!!!" a group of six people cried out. This was an extremely odd group of people. There was a blonde haired man in a black suit. Another man, with a ridiculously long nose wearing goggles. A third man with green hair and three katana strapped to his hip. Two women both wearing belly dancer outfits, one with orange hair, the other with blue. Last but not least was a reindeer wearing a red top hat and backpack.

"Naruto, please go with my little brother and make sure that he doesn't die please," Ace asked Naruto. "I will take care of Smoker. After all I ate the Mera Mera no mi (Flare Flare fruit)"

Naruto sighed, "Fine," Naruto did the seal for Kage buunshin again, this time creating 80 clones. He then had them use Henge to change there appearance into Luffy and the groups. So eleven groups of the straw hat pirates and Naruto went streaking away from the fighting devil fruit users.

"Luffy who is the kid," The green haired guy asked. It seemed to Naruto that Luffy was the boss or captain or whatever.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you," Naruto said.

"He was with Ace, when I ran into him." Luffy said. "He is our new Nankama,"

"Hey what the hell is with the Nankama stuff," Naruto yelled at Luffy.

"Yeah, Luffy this kid doesn't look like anything special," The blonde haired man said looking at Naruto's blonde hair.

"Sanji, He just made like 100 clones like us and you say he isn't anything special," Luffy said. Pulling up to the lead.

"I say this again, what the hell is with the Nankama stuff," Naruto yelled pulling ahead of Luffy again.

"Luffy have you even asked him," The blue haired girl asked.

"Not yet, but he will be with us Vivi," Luffy yelled happily.

The group arrived at a ship with a goats head on it, and the main mast had a skull head with a straw hat on it.

"I guess this is your ship," Naruto said. "Well I have no further business with you, so I will say good bye,"

"There they are," a bunch of marines were waving swords at the straw hat crew, and Naruto.

"Oh my god," Naruto said. "Get on to your ship, I will keep them away from you until you leave.

"No, then you will be arrested," The reindeer said, startling Naruto.

'Summoning,' Naruto thought, then it hit him. He bit his thumb swiped it on the other hand and did some hand seals. He slammed his palm against the floor crying "kuchiyose no jutsu," But nothing happened. 'What the hell, I should at least have gotten a tadpole,' Naruto thought. Instead Naruto did a Kage buunshin, creating enough of him to stall the marines for the straw hat crew to escape.

"Naruto, get on before we get too far away," The orange haired woman cried. Naruto looked at her and jumped off the dock onto the water. All of the straw hat crew were looking at Naruto as if they were seeing a miracle. Naruto walked over to the ship, walked up the walls of the ship onto the deck. "I only came onto your ship, because I am starting to get a little tired and I don't want fight an army," Naruto quickly defended.

"How did you do that," the guy with a long nose yell.

"What I can walk on water and walls so what," Naruto asked. A fire ball flew threw the air and landed on the deck of the ship. The fire resolved into Ace.

"Is that enough for you?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for looking after my little brother," Ace said to Naruto. "And that goes for the rest of you," Ace said to the rest of the crew.

"You should probably stay with us until the marines leave," Ace continued.

"Your right, but I have a thing against pirates," Naruto said unhappily looking at the straw hat crew.

"Well you might have a problem then, because if you keep denying the Marines you will defiantly become one," Sanji said smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, but the marines will be after you. So won't it be safer for you to stick with more people," The long nosed man said.

"Your right, and I have nothing I can do right now, but I have to get home." Naruto said.

"Why don't you be our Nankama," Luffy asked very loudly.

"No, I won't become a stealing, money hungry pirate," Naruto said dropping the katanas he stole on the deck of their ship.

"What is this for," Zoro asked examining the katana.

"I am a ninja, I don't use Katana, I disarmed some pirates that attacked me. I am far away from home with limited supplies, so I took them because I was desperate." Naruto said. Naruto colaspesd on the deck.

"What's wrong?" The orange hair women asked.

"Food------------," Naruto moaned.

(A/N Okay that is the first chapter of this story. For all of the people that are reading some of my other stories, I am in an incredible writers block, so I had to write another story. )

A/N: I am planning to have Naruto eat a Devil fruit, so I would like some ideas about different fruit powers. One thing, no animals powers please, Kyuubi would take over if he ate the Kitsune Kitsune fruit, and conflict with any other fruit that is animal like

[ Read and Review


	2. three demons and a pirate

Pirates and Ninja 2

(Thanks for the enthusiasm, and this is the new chapter.)

Naruto was following the straw hat pirates in the deserts of Alabasta. Naruto was thinking back about the past week.

(Flash back)

"We have to get to Crocodile and end his coup." Vivi just finished explaining the entire situation.

"Wait, you're a princess that is hanging around with a bunch of pirates to save your country." Naruto said. "So what do they get out of this,"

"Nothing, they are doing it to help me," Vivi said.

"That isn't very piratey, I don't understand." Naruto said facing Vivi.

"well, it isn't. They are all very nice, they know what is at stake and they want to do the right thing." Vivi said, "They are doing so much for me."

Naruto was silent as the straw hat crew was cooking dinner.

(End flashback.)

Naruto was walking by himself looking for a private place to go to the restroom. Naruto was a little self conscious around Nami and Vivi. They were both very pretty. Naruto finished his business and headed back to the group, Naruto was distracted and he tripped over something. Naruto was kind of pissed off, but he was more curious then pissed. He felt what it was because it was a box or chest of some sort. Naruto made three clones to help dig it up. Naruto dug up a chest, it was a pretty big chest, the size of a large backpack. Naruto was pretty adep at picking locks. A benefit of being a major prankster. Naruto had the chest open in ten seconds. Naruto was a little disappointed. There were two fruits, one was spiky and rainbow colored. The other looked like a green apple. Naruto was remotely hungry, he picked up the green apple and took a bite out of it. It was very juicy, which in a dry climate was a relief. It didn't taste like anything until the very end, then an explosion of rotten garbage taste overloading his brain. All Naruto could think of was to get rid of the taste, he grabbed the rainbow fruit and downed it in three bites and was overloaded with bad tastes and he passed out.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was in a very familiar sewer, with a large cage in front of him. But there was something distinctly different about it. There were two smaller cages next to the big one. "Well that is new, Kyuubi-baka are you doing some remodeling in my head."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A demonic voice came from behind the largest cage. "You Idiot!". Naruto stumbled back from the force of the voice.

"What was that for you stupid fox," Naruto retorted.

"You just put two low level demons in here, you baka. IF they didn't fear me they would be fighting and in the process killing you and me." Kyuubi yelled his enormous fox form emitting killing intent.

"Yeah… Wait all I did was eat two fruits." Naruto defended.

"Yeah, the demons were the fruits. Now you have two abilities, turning yourself into and manipulating air from the Kaze Kaze no mi (Wind Wind fruit). Also turning into and controlling jewels from the Hoseki hoseki no mi (Jewel jewel fruit)." Kyuubi informed.

"Sounds like a good thing you baka kitsune." Naruto said.

"You are an idiot. You can no longer swim. The only reason that you aren't dead because of there fighting is because I am stronger then both of them. If you ever use my chakra and you use either of them, I won't be able to stop them fighting and you will end up dead. You won't be able to use more then two of my tails until they respect you. And that will take a long time." Kyuubi yelled. "You will have to come up with new moves to for your new powers, They will be injecting the knowledge of how to activate them, but apart from that you have to come up with it yourself."

"so you are telling me as long as I use the devil fruit, I can't use your chakra, But if I don't use it could I use your power," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kyuubi said.

"I have been wondering, how com you know these demons?" Naruto asked.

"All demons come from the same dimension, these guys went to a different dimension then me, But I still know them." Kyuubi said.

"What I'm in another dimension," Naruto was brought back to his surrounding by a hard hit to the head.

"oww," Naruto yelled back in the desert.

"Your finally away you little brat," Mr. 5 said making Naruto pay attention.

"You guys again. What have you been doing, following me, I thought that you learned your lesson last time." Naruto tried to get up, but his arms and legs were bound by ropes.

"Yeah, like we are going to let you move. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe," Ms. Valentine laughed so annoyingly.

Narurto was really annoyed, going through his new memory about how to activate his devil fruits. Naruto turned his limbs into wind and having them move around the ropes.

"What," Both kidnappers were stunned.

"I just ate the Kaze kaze no mi," Naruto said standing up his arms turning back to normal.

"Oh no you didn't." Mr. 5 took out a gun and shot Naruto five times. Spontaneously five explosions engulfed Naruto's body.

"Ok, that didn't work when I was normal, why would you think it would work on me now." Naruto said taking out a kunai. Naruto then noticed. "Where is that annoying girl that was with you,"

"You mean me," Ms. Valentine was floating about Naruto. " 10,000 Kilo press," She fell out of the sky, Naruto moving to the side letting her hit the sand with tremendous force.

"That would be insanely dangerous, if it weren't so easy to dodge," Naruto said. Naruto had an idea, "Kaze Kaze no vent," Naruto threw a Kunai at Mr.5, then he pointed his finger behind the trajectory of the kunai and a large amount of wind gust accelerating the kunai. Only to have the kunai explode as soon as it touched him.

"I ate the Bomu bomu no mi (bomb bomb fruit)," Mr. 5 said.

"NO, I would never have guessed," Naruto said sarcastically. "Kaze kaze no twister" Naruto's right arm desolved into wind and created a mini tornado attached to his arm. Naruto charged, with his speed of a ninja to blast Mr.5. Naruto hit him with the mini twister and Mr. 5 exploded. Naruto felt the blast, but he also felt the twister sink deep into Mr.5's stomach.

"Your ability really isn't as good as you seem to think it is," Naruto said brushing up some of the ash from the last explosion. Mr.5 coughed up some blood. The blood flew into Naruto's face and blew up, this time sending him twenty feet away. "Okay, so your blood does a better explosion then your boogers and air." Naruto said.

"10,000 kilo press," Naruto heard just above him, Naruto did a couple of back flips out of the way of the obvious attack.

"Okay I told you, it is really obvious," Naruto said. Naruto was interrupted by a cry. "Naruto where are you?" Vivi's voice came from behind a dune. The dune exploded Mr.5 holding his gun at it. The smoke revealed a stunned looking Vivi.

"Mr.5..." Vivi stunned into silence.

"Ah, Ms. Wednesday. I think Mr.0 will praise me quick well if I kill you," Mr.5 shot the gun in Vivi's direction.

"Shit," Naruto raised his hands in a seal and whispered. "shushin no jutsu," Naruto vanished and reappeared right in front of Vivi, taking the blast. He tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass.

"10,000 kilo press," Ms. Valentine said right above Naruto. She fell right on Naruto's gut. Naruto felt the full force of 10,000 kilos focused on one part of his body. Naruto coughed up some blood. "obvious attack, hehehehehehehehehe," Ms. Valentine giggled getting off of Naruto.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Naruto said standing up a strange chiming coming from Naruto's body. "I also at the Hoseki Hoseki no mi. So I am not dead, but that still hurt a lot,"

"Naruto, you ate a cursed fruit…" Vivi was still stunned.

"He ate two…" Mr. Five said stunned. Naruto vanished and reappeared next to Mr. Five.

"Hoseki Hoseki no diamond mace," Naruto's right fist was covered by diamonds creating a spiked ball, and punched Mr. 5 sending him flying. "Ms. Valentine, you are next," Naruto turned into air and flew at Ms. Valentine, and she passed out by fear.

"Vivi, We should get back to your friends." Naruto said took Vivi by the hand and hurried off in the direction that Luffy and the rest were going toward. "Sorry about that, they were the first pirates that I met before Alabasta, I beat them pretty bad so I guess they wanted revenge.

"Naruto. When did you eat the cursed fruits." Vivi asked hurrying to keep up with Naruto's pace.

"I ate them about twenty minutes ago." Naruto said. " Do you mind if I speed this up,"

"No, not at all," Vivi said. Naruto raised his right hand in a seal and both Naruto and Vivi vanished.

(The straw hat crews camp.)

Naruto and Vivi appeared in the camp. Tensing everybody up most of them drawing weapons. When they saw who it was they put there weapons away.

"You know we are getting pretty annoyed with you doing that all the time Naruto," Zoro said.

"Vivi-swan, do you need anything…" Sanji was silenced by Nami hitting him over the head of a staff. It was about this time that Naruto collapsed on the ground convulsing.

"Chopper, what is wrong." Luffy cried hurrying the reindeer to the fallen ninja.

"I don't know, I will have to do an examination," The half reindeer half man said taking out a medical kit.

(The next morning.)

Naruto sat up slowly, his muscles were very sore for some reason. When Naruto became fully aware of where he was, he noticed Chopper sleeping a few feet away. Naruto stood up, noticing something weird. It seemed that he higher up then usual. Naruto brushed some hair out of his eyes, 'That was wired. My hair isn't long enough to have to brush it out of my eyes. And damn, my cloths are feeling really tight.'

"Naruto, Your awake," Zoro said seeing that the sleeping back they put Naruto was empty.

"Yeah, thanks Zoro," Naruto said now seeing for some reason he was looking into Zoro eye to eye. Naruto was about a foot shorter then Zoro.

"Who the hell are you," Zoro said drawing one of his swords.

"what are you talking about, I am Naruto," Naruto said looking at the drawn sword, reaching for a kunai when he noticed that his kunai pouch had been removed.

"Don't mess with me," Zoro charged at Naruto. Naruto was still tipsy and weak, so he fell over instead of getting out of the way. When Zoro slashed at Naruto, Naruto vanished in a gust of wind and reformed standing up next to chopper.

Naruto yelled "What was that for."

"Zoro stop," Vivi called.

"Who is this guy," Sanji said following Vivi.

"how did he turn into air, it was so cool," Luffy called.

"why should I stop, What did he do with Naruto." Zoro said drawing another katana.

"Zoro… He is Naruto," Chopper said waking up.

"What!!!!!!!!" The assembly almost screamed.

"But he doesn't look like Naruto," Ussop said.

"What?" Naruto was very confused how could he not look like himself. Ussop grabbed a mirror from his bag and gave it to Naruto. Naruto looked into the mirror and saw what everyone was talking about. Naruto looked older. His hair was longer framing his face. Naruto looked at the rest of his body, actually paying attention now. He was a foot taller, his muscles were slightly more defined and well he seemed stronger.

"How did her turn into air," Zoro said suspiciously.

"I ate two devil fruits yesterday," Naruto said.

"Wait two?" Sanji said. "Shouldn't you be dead."

"I don't know, but I guess that is why I am changed like this. And I would guess it had something to do with me falling uncosious as soon as I got here." Naruto said.

"Zoro, Sanji do you have any extra cloths fro Naruto?" Nami asked looking at Naruto strangely.

"Any thing for you Nami-swan," Sanji produced another suit out of no where giving it to Nami. Nami gave it to Naruto. Naruto desolved into wind leaving his cloths behind and he filled the suit, and then he reformed into himself.

"Wow, this is a nice suit Sanji. Thanks." Naruto said. "Now that I look like all of you, I would guess that I look about 18."

"yeah, yeah, just don't get it dirty," Sanji said.

"Join our crew," Luffy said enthusiastically.

"Luffy you have been asking me that question every two hours for the past week. How about this, if you can beat me in a match then I will join your crew is that okay." Naruto yelled at Luffy.

"Okay, lets start. Gumu gumu no pistol," Luffy's fist flew behind him then rocketed back into Naruto's face. Naruto was sent flying.

"okay, I never said when but okay. And just to be fair I will only use one devil fruit," Naruto said loudly. " Hoseki hoseki no Ruby kunai," Naruto made a kunai in each hand made of a single ruby. Naruto threw one at Luffy to see Luffy dodging it.

"Gumu gumu no Gatling gun," Luffy's fists immediately extended and went into a fist combo. Naruto focused and turned his body into smooth diamond. Naruto didn't feel a thing, and when he was sent flying again, he turned back into himself.

"Hoseki Hoseki no Diamond storm," The front part of Naruto's body shot out hundreds of sharp diamonds. Luffy got cut by a lot of the diamonds, but didn't get hit to directly.

"Gumu gumu whip," Luffy's leg extended and came across kicking Naruto. Naruto wasn't ready for this and didn't have the chance to change his body into a gem. Naruto caught himself on the ground wheezing.

"nice, Lets see how you do against an army," Naruto raised his hands in a seal and said. "Taju kage buunshin no justu" (mass shadow clone jutsu.) 30 clones of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke and charged in to Luffy. Almost instantly Luffy had Zoro and Sanji next to him.

"Gumu Gumu no Gatling," Luffy yelled sending the fist combo at the Naruto's.

"Tatsu Maki " Zoro said spinning two of his swords and diving into Naruto's clones. .

"Quasi," Sanji went an his hands and started spinning kicking at the Narutos. All the Naruto's were decimated in one minute. "If you can use those clones, we should be able to help Luffy," Sanji said but he stopped looking at Naruto's pail face and the fact that he was on his knees.

"Unlike you and Zoro, Those clones take a lot of my own power." Naruto said getting back up. "get out of the way, This is between me an Luffy, Hoseki hoseki no ruby Kunai," Naruto formed a kunai in his left hand. "Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto created a clone, which instantly formed a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto threw the kunai at Luffy who dodged it. Naruto was exactly where Luffy was going and cried out "Rasengan." Smashing Luffy in the gut. But unlike normal people the Rasengan didn't send him flying. Luffy's body absorbed the blow, winding like a rubber spring, and it shot back at Naruto. Naruto was sent flying by his own attack. Naruto desolved into air and reformed right next to Luffy. Luffy pulled his hand back to attack again when.

"That is enough, I will join your crew Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto said raising his palm to halt Luffy.

"Why, the fight isn't over," Luffy said catching his own fist right before impact.

"I used the Kaze kaze no mi's power. I said I wouldn't. So I will join your crew. Plus you guys really aren't that Piratey so I don't feel bad about joining." Naruto said.


	3. Namikaze Naruto

Pirates and Ninja 3

Namikaze Naruto

( 3 days after joining the straw hat crew)

Naruto was by himself in the desert with twenty or so clones of himself. He was there practicing his two new powers, he was having hordes of clones charging in to attack him. For some reason his clones couldn't use his Akuma no mi (Devil fruit) powers. Naruto was currently focusing on his wind powers because he was having trouble getting the destructive power that he needed in his attacks.

10 Naruto charged in holding kunai. Naruto pulled back his right hand, palms open. "Kaze kaze no Namikaze (Wind wind wave wind) Naruto brought his hand forward and an enormous wave of wind came gusting. Most of the clones were sent flying but only three disappeared. Naruto knew that if there were things for them to hit they would all disappear, but he still needed more power. Naruto made a waving motion and all of his clones disappeared. Naruto fell back into the sand relaxing for the first time in 4 hours of constant work. Naruto was thinking about how his life changed in three days.

(Flashback 2 days ago)

Naruto just went into the closest town to get some new clothes. Which was a lot easier then he thought because of his Kaze Kaze no mi. Naruto changed out of Sanji's cloths and put on some black jeans when he felt a presence behind him. Naruto looked around to see who it was, but he didn't see anybody. The irony was he chose this spot because it was secluded and there were a lot of places to hide. Naruto sighed, He knew that the person could be dangerous, but he could probably defend himself if he needed to. Naruto made a kunai out of sapphire just incase.

Naruto turned back to the clothes and slipped on a red t-shirt. He folded Sanji's outfit when he heard whispering behind him. Naruto turned around to see Vivi standing in front of him.

"Hi Vivi," naruto said. "Whats up?"

"Nothing," She said nervously. "I just wanted to say, thank you for protecting me,"

It took him a minute to understand what she was talking about until he remembered. "Oh, don't worry about it,"

"No, I got in the way of your fight," Vivi Stanmmered.

"Don't worry about it, here," Naruto cupped both hands and hundreds of little rubies formed into a blooming rose and it held it's shape. "I've been practicing forming the gems," he gave the rose to Vivi.

"Oh my god it is beautiful," Vivi said. Then Naruto did something extremely impulsive and potentially life threatening. He didn't know if it was the light or if he was delirious, but he took the risk. Naruto inched forward to Vivi, leaned forward and kissed her. Vivi it seemed was stunned at Naruto's action, but was lost in the sensation of the kiss. It was a minute or two before they broke apart. Naruto it seemed was embarrassed and vanished with the wind.

"So Vivi how was it," Nami asked walking up a dune.

"it was amazing," Vivi said before she realized what she said.

'Well I better not let Vivi monopolize him then,' Nami thought.

(Present.)

Naruto asked Luffy to leave him behind two days later. One reason was that he needed to train his new power, but a second was Sanji. Sanji found out about the kiss and went ballistic. So Naruto left promising to meet them at Crocodile's headquarters in two days. He guaranteed that he would be there before them.

(1½ days of training later)

Naruto was preparing to travel to the gambling town that was Crocodiles headquarters. He turned into air, Naruto was still getting used to the fealing of turning into the wind. Naruto had the strangest feeling that wasn't usually present when he was in air for, it was a sort of warm feeling like a heat lamp was right next to him. Naruto looked around to see what was causing this strange feeling. What he saw was the last thing he needed right now.

"Mr.5 That won't work on me," Naruto said under assault from the exploding revolver.

"Dier," Mr. 5 just kept plugging away. Over the last day and a half Naruto refined his wind attacks to near perfection, He worked night and day to do it but it was worth it. He pulled his right palm back saying "Nami Kaze 3" Naruto sent the equivalent of 3 cannon balls of pressured wind at Mr.5 sending him flying backward. Naruto moved as the wind behind Mr. 5 and reformed. Naruto pulled his hand back again only holding out three of his fingers out this time. "Namikaze 2" Two waves of air were sent out of Naruto but it was calmer. When it hit Mr.5 two very long slash marks tore at his cloths and at his back. He fell back unconscious. Naruto looked at the man and looked at the revolver. Naruto took it out of the mans grip.

"Without this you aren't much of a threat," Naruto said pocketing the gun and then vanished with the wind.

(Crocodiles head quarters)

Naruto walked into the largest Casino in the town with about 50 beli that he got from a hobo for a diamond. Naruto got some chips from a waitress and sat at the roulette table.

"So what will it be sir," the guy asked politely.

"Number 0," Naruto replied. He put all his ten chips on the number.

"whatever, it is your money," The guy grumbled just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The ball roled and landed on zero.

"I win," Naruto said collecting the chips he won and put them all on number 0 again.

"Are you sure," The guy asked out loud this time. Naruto just nodded and yet again it landed on zero. This cycle happened about 8 more times Naruto winning every time on the same number. Until Naruto was pulled from the table by security and brought him into a sort of dungeon 2 floors down.

"How did you fix the roullette talbe." A the security guy yelled.

"I didn't, I'm just very lucky," Naruto said before he was punched in the face, Naruto retaliated turning his fist to diamond under his skin and clobbered the guard. Effectively knocking him unconscious. "It was a lot easier to get in here then I thought." Naruto said. Naruto heard a huge explosion directly below him. Naruto being slightly lazy and knowing that this had something to do with Luffy made a shadow clone, formed a Rasengan and destroyed the floor. Naruto fell into a rather large room that was filling with water, and had weird alligator things. Naruto saw a thing that made him jump into action. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Smoker in an Iron cage. Naruto landed on top of the rising water.

"Naruto," Luffy yelled, "Get us out of her, find the ky,"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked. Luffy pointed to a big hole where all the water was gushing out. "Oh, screw that." Naruto did a Kage buunshin making a single clone. The clone formed a Rasengan and Naruto smashed it into the lock of the cage. The Rasengan drilled right through the metal releasing all of the captives. As soon as they were all free Luffy launched his fist through the ceiling of where Naruto just came from, Latched on to something and said.

"Grab on," Luffy said sticking his other hand out so Zoro could grab it. Then Zoro grabbed Nami and they all went shouting through the ceiling. Naruto took a less direct rout. Not wanting to let Smoker see his new devil fruit powers Naruto made a clone latter so he could go through the same hole Luffy just made. Smoker just turned into smoke and followed them.

(Out side.)

"We have to follow Crocodile," Luffy yelled somehow bringing the rest of the Straw hat crew from nowhere.

"We have to get to the Capital," Vivi said.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Smoker said pulling out his pole weapon.

"We just save you Smoker," Zoro said preparing his Katana.

"Luffy, if you want I can stay and deal with Smoker," Naruto said "You have to hurry up and catch Crocodile."

"Fine, Naruto just get to the capital as soon as you are done." Luffy said running with the rest of the crew out of town.

"Not so fast Straw hat," Smoker said charging at the rest of the crew. Naruto intervened with a wall of clones.

"If you want to get to them, you have to get through me," Naruto said taking out a Kunai.

"That little knife can't hurt me," Smoker said turning his fist into smoke " Moku Moku no Shiroi Ebi," (Smoke smoke white snake.) Smokers fist shot out destroying all the Naruto clones and ensnared Naruto in extremely hard Smoke.

"What, I can't move," Naruto said struggling to move.

"Yeah, Naruto, Like I would let you move after last time," Smoker said tightening his grip on his captive. Naruto was nonplused but he was reluctant to do what it took to get out.

"I didn't want to show you this smoker." Naruto said.

"Show me, what, you are completely immobilized." Smoker laughed. Naruto turned into wind pushing back the smoke and escaped the smoke.

"Yeah, I didn't really have to move to get out of your stupid hold." Naruto said reforming himself. "and that was what I didn't want to show you,"

"I thought you didn't know about the Akuma no mi," Smoker said shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't, but I ate two," Naruto said.

"Two!!!!!!," Smoker said.

While Naruto was shocked he pulled his right hand back he said. "Namikaze 3,". Sending enough pressure to send most people flying, Smoker dissipated into Smoke and as soon as Naruto's attack were finished Smoker reformed.

"When did you," Smoker was still stunned but getting ready to do some kind of strike.

"About a week ago," Naruto said preparing another Namikaze. Smoker sent two smoke snakes at Naruto while Naruto countered with an extreme gust of wind. Naruto and Smoker sent smoke and wind at each other in a furious battle. The only problem that both faced was the fact that Neither of them could hurt each other. Smoker encased Naruto in smoke again.

Naruto laughed as he escaped into wind. "You can not catch the wind!!!!!!!" Smoker was seriously pissed off he couldn't to anything to Naruto. Naruto then had an idea, he started running around Smoker, small breezes forming around him.

"Stop moving," Smoker said sending clouds of smoke after Naruto. Naruto just kept on running occasionally sending a slight air blast to stop the smoke.

Naruto said while finishing his 10 run around " Kaze Kaze no Twister," A twister ten feet tall formed around smoker. Naruto slowed down to a stop, just sending wind to keep it going.

"Do you think something as silly as this can keep me away from you," Smoker turned into smoke but then was sucked strait down to the ground. "What the hell."

"I am controlling the wind so that all of the energy is going down, And since you are smoke I can control you however I want." Naruto said focusing on the wind.

"How long are you going to keep me here," Smoker said reforming into himself struggling to get up since Naruto increased the force of the wind.

"I would say twenty minutes," Naruto said. "The others are still in sight, and with your powers you would catch up pretty quick. So just until they are out of sight."

(twenty minutes later)

"Okay they are gone." Naruto said facing his mini tornado. "I am going to go. Follow me if you like, but The fight will just end up the same way." Naruto turned into air and gusted for in his friends direction. The tornado disappearing after three minutes. Smoker got up forcing himself to have his grim look on his face. "You will pay Namikaze Naruto," Thus dubbing Naruto.

(The giant crab)

"Guys what's up," Naruto said hovering above the giant crab they were riding, Naruto wasn't going to ask about it.

"Luffy, Naruto did you see Luffy on your way here?" Chopper asked worried.

"No, I didn't see him," Naruto said. "Should I go back for him?"

"No, He told us to look after Vivi," Zoro said. "I have faith that he will not die,"

"Well, How long will it take for us to get to the capital?" Naruto asked.

"Us it will take atleast three days." Vivi said looking at Naruto blushing slightly at memories popping up at the worst possible moment. "But you about an hour."

"how fast do we need to get there?" Naruto asked.

"The fighting will start in 2 days," Nami said. "We can't beat the rebellion to the capital."

"I am going to stall them as much as I can," Naruto said leaving the rest of the crew so quickly most of them were completely lost.

"Well we should concentrate on getting ready for a long fight," Sanji said.

"Don't worry I captain Ussop will defeat them all." Ussop yelled everyone else was preparing.

(Ten miles away from Alabasta's capital in 3 hours)

Naruto wasn't going to be able to take out an army, and judging by what Vivi said that was not what he needed to do. He just had to stall them long enough for Vivi to make the announcement about Crocodile. All Naruto had to do was create enough wind to create a Sand storm to stall them. Naruto could wait for one day and a half to start.

(A day and a half of rest later)

Naruto turned into wind, and started moving in a large area, Creating a sandstorm large enough to stall an army. This was supposed to be kept up for a day. Naruto wasn't sure if he could keep it, But he knew his endurance was really good. Naruto would just have to see what happened.

[A/n: I know that the chapter was short, but it worked out to be a good ending. If I went any farther I would probably have been babbling.

I have a list of attacks.

Naruto stole Mr.5 pistol so he can use it.

Hoseki Hoseki no bullet: Randomly creates bullets of different gems.

(Wind Wave)

Namikaze 1: Two fingers pulled back, Use solely for deflecting projectiles.

Namikaze 2: three finger slicing technique.

Namikaze 3: Used to harm and suppress up to 10 people.

Namikaze 4: Used to harm and suppress a huge army of up to 50 people.

Hoseki Hoseki no Kunai

Hoseki Hoseki no Daimond storm : Sends a storm of diamonds to cut your opponent.

Hoseki Hoseki no Mace: Creates a gem mace out of his fist.

There will be more, but I can't think of it right now.

I am distracted right now, So I probably won't update anytime soon.

Read x Review


	4. Battle for an island

Pirates and Ninja 4

Battle for an island

(Thanks for all the enthusiasm, sorry for the long wait.)

Naruto was resting on a bench in Alabasta's capital eating some well deserved Ramen. Naruto had been stalling a rebellion for a day and a half waiting for the Straw Hat Crew to arrive. Naruto gave in because he was just too tired to keep it up for more than that. He allowed himself one days rest before he starts working again. He had kept his promise to the Straw-Hat crew, but he felt like he should have done more. So as soon as he felt up to it he was going to start his move on Baroque Works.

(1Hour later)

Naruto had long since finished his ramen and was doing some patrol, location some of the lower level Baroque Works and elimination them with a sapphire through the temple. Naruto wanted as little interference with Alabastian affairs as possible. He was also trying to find where Crocodile and his higher ups were. Naruto wasn't having any luck finding them though, they were probably going to hide until Vivi and the rest of his nankama showed up. Naruto decided that he really needs to get back to his friends so he could help plan their entry, or else they might be held up at the gates. Naruto turned into wind and flew in the direction he had not blocked with his sand storm.

(Twenty miles from Alabastian capital)

The crew was riding on enormous ducks with different clothing. Naruto reformed his upper body allowing him to speak properly to his friends and to give them a report of what he has been doing.

"Hi guys I managed to slow them down about a day," Naruto said in a cheerful but serious tone.

"So we should get there at about the same time," Sanjji said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find Crocodile or any of the higher ranking Baroque works." Naruto said.

"They will find us when we get there," Vivi said holding on to her duck.

"I have a plan about that, but I am going to have to ask you guys about it first," Naruto said grinning widely.

(60 minutes later)

The ducks reached the gate to find a large man with blonde hair with a bat on his back, and a Woman that had red hair in a disgusting tangle and had a very strong resemblance to a mole.

"Everybody split," Naruto said; Naruto went with Vivi and Sanji going to the right.

"So what we will just follow you three, maru maru," (I think that is what she says after every sentence, please someone correct if wrong.) The mole lady said. But then they saw Ussop, Chopper and Vivi going straight at them. Zoro, Nami and Vivi going left.

"What" The man said dully. Chopper's duck jumped over the mole like lady but was launched off the duck by the man's bat. Chopper landed in the sand, while the duck moved on to the city. Ussop fell off the duck, which was also carrying Vivi. The duck and Vivi ran for the wall.

(Ussop's and Chopper's fight is pretty much the same.)

"So Naruto which is the real Vivi?" Sanji asked.

"Why don't you ask her, she is the real one," Naruto replied chuckling lightly. As they were talking the 

ducks they were riding jumped the gate protecting the city from the coming rebellion. They were running along a main street when they ran across Ussop running for his life.

"Ussop, what happened." Naruto asked concerned about chopper since they planned for them to say together.

"Mr.4 and Ms. Merry Christmas were too strong for me and Chopper, so I ran," Ussop said.

"Without Chopper," Vivi said shocked her hand to her mouth.

"We were overpowered, I couldn't help him" Ussop said and was interrupted at this point when Naruto threw a kunai at Ussop who dodged in with a pirouette. Naruto jumped reformed his legs and stood staring at Ussop.

"How, did you know I wasn't your crew member," Ussop said, changing into a ridiculous guy in a ballerina outfit with two swans on his shoulders. Mr.2 stood in a relaxed position.

"I didn't, I would have done that to anybody that left their comrades because they were scared." Naruto said in a demonic voice. Red chakra was seeping through out of sheer anger. Naruto took a deep breath needing to keep his cool, this was war. "Sanji, Take Vivi to the castle and protect her, fulfill the objective and save the country from Crocodile"

"Naruto, Mr.2's fighting style is more like mine maybe I should go," Sanji said concerned about Vivi's safety.

"Right now Sanji, you will be good enough to protect Vivi, I will catch up to you when I beat the living hell out of this guy. Plus I will be faster." Naruto said forming his right fist into a jewel mace. "Hoseki Hoseki no Diamond Mace," Naruto said raising his mace. "NOW! Sanji, we don't have time to mess around." Sanji heard the tone is Naruto's voice, even though he had seniority he knew Naruto was right.

"Fine, let's go," Sanji said rushing off with Vivi behind him.

"Oh no you don't." Mr.2 leaped for Vivi and Sanji, but was met by a mace swung by Naruto and was sent into a wall.

"To get to them," Naruto said really pissed off. "You have to go through me."

"Oh ho, so I will have to beat you," Mr.2 touched his left cheek and changed his appearance to Nami. "How about now," He said in Nami's voice. Naruto just threw another punch to Mr.2's face.

"If that was Sanji that would have worked on distracting him. But on me your ability is completely useless. There is nobody you know that I would withhold any blows" Naruto said his hand turning back to his fist.

"Get through you that shouldn't be any problem." Mr.2 said getting back up. Mr.2 kick Naruto in the head really hard. Unfortunately for Mr.2 Naruto had expected something like this so Naruto solidified his body into a gem. "ow ow ow ow ow," Mr.2 said holding his foot hopping on the other.

"That won't do much, except to hurt yourself." Naruto said "I ate the Hoseki Hoseki no Mi." So my body is as hard as any gem.

"Oh really," Mr.2 said taking the swans off of his shoulders and putting them on his feet. "The tips of their beaks are as hard as diamonds."

Naruto raised his hands "Hoseki Hoseki no ruby kunai," A two blood red kunai were made. "As long as I 

don't get touched by those beaks it won't matter,"

"You think you are good to dodge my Ballet Kenpo," Mr.2 said indignant striking Naruto in the temple with the beaks. Naruto vanished and was replaced by a bolder. Naruto then reappeared slicing both the swans necks separating them from the head.

"What?" Mr.2 was starting to panic his ultimate form was halted.

"Hoseki Hoseki no Diamond Storm," Naruto's front erupted into thousands of thousands of diamonds aiming strait at Mr.2. The ballerina man jumped out of the way, but the lower parts of his legs became a pin cushion for diamonds.

"Ow ow ow ow," Mr.2 said holding his legs in pain.

"You won't be much of a threat with your legs in this condition," Naruto said taking a kunai out.

"Don't kill me," Mr.2 begged.

"What do you think I am," Naruto said putting the kunai back in his pouch.

Mr.2 was starting to cry, "You would spare the life of an enemy, you are a truly honorable fow,"

"I never said I would leave you conscious," Naruto pulled his fist back and punched Mr.2 hard enough to send him into a state of unconsciousness. Naruto didn't make his hand into a gem not wanting to kill him, just get him out of the way. "Just don't get in our way," Naruto vanished with the wind. Naruto was hurrying to get to Vivi, he expected Crocodile around and that Luffy would need his help. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he knew that Luffy would come back, and that he knew the he would have a way to beat Crocodile. Naruto himself had no idea what the man could do but to be a leader you have to be strong.

(Alabasta castle.)

Naruto was observing a very very dangerous sight. The king was in the grasp of Crocodile, Sanji and a guard that looked like a Jackal were unconscious. Vivi was crying about 20 feet away from her father.

"Vivi, you aren't needed anymore, so good bye," Crocodile said and sand spear erupted from his hand and shot strait at Vivi.

"Namikaze 3," Naruto sending a blast of wind dissipating the sand and he reformed in front of Vivi.

"What the," Crocodile was startled by the sudden appearance of the wind and the new member of the battle.

"You won't hurt my friends if I can help it Crocodile," Naruto said killing intent seeping into every syllable.

"and you would be," Crocodile said pointing his hook at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said pulling a metal Kunai out of his pocket. 'Damn this is my last metal kunai,'

"So what do you sympathize with the princess?" Crocodile said mockingly. "Are you another noble weakling that will perish with my power."

"In order, yes and no," Naruto said preparing himself for battle. "I am the newest member of the Straw Hat Crew."

Crocodile at this point shot bullets of sand at Naruto aiming strait at his head. Naruto countered bring two fingers like a fan "Namikaze 1" The sand bullets got deranged by the wind and swerved away from Naruto. Naruto before Crocodile could use another attack decided it was time he started to go on the offensive.

"Namikaze 2," Two slashing waves of wind came from Naruto. When that attacks collided Crocodile turned into sand. Naruto followed suit dissipating into wind. What followed as an incredible display, neither Naruto of Crocodile returned to their solid forms they just started attacking each other. With no better description it was a fight between the elements. Small twisters with the force of cannon were sent strait at the sand only for the sand to cancel it out with a twister going in the other direction. Blades of sand coming out to attack Vivi, King Cobra, Sanji, or the jackal guard, being swatted away by wind. This continued for about 10 minutes of constant battle.

Both combatants regained their physical body, Naruto panting, while Crocodile was smiling.

"You are strong, but you are unused to fighting with the power of your Akuma no mi," Crocodile laughed bloodlust in every inch of his voice. "You are another one that is satisfied having the power and doesn't train with it."

"If I had some water you wouldn't be so happy, it isn't the first time I fought a sand user," Naruto said panting subsiding. Crocodile looked scared for only a fraction of a second.

"That is why I have sucked the country dry of most of the water," Crocodile said, pointing out how he was protecting himself from one of his weaknesses. Naruto raised his hands in a cross symbol, "Kage Buunshin no jutsu," 50 Shadow clones were surrounding Crocodile holding the kunai in their right hands.

"So you can make an illusion what will that do," Crocodile smiled menacingly.

"You will see," Naruto charged in at Crocodile while slicing through his left hand. Raising it at Crocodile and with the aid of chakra sped his blood through the cut soaking Crocodile. "I will lose consciousness for a while, but you will be dead if my clones have anything to say about it." Naruto then lost consciousness losing approximately a liter of blood. ( Naruto has the Kyuubi to heal and replenish his blood, so don't say this is unrealistic for him to live after losing so much blood. I think a person has three liters of blood in their body) "Get him," The clones shouted in unison. They all charged in slashing at Crocodile actually cutting the logia type fighter.

"Enough," Crocodile yelled apparently absorbing all the moister in the blood covering him he turned into sand and demolished all the clones. As soon as all the smoke cleared a large ball of pure water came flying from nowhere and Crocodile got soaked.

"Where did that come from," Crocodile said completely startled. Then they heard a voice cry.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol," Luffy's fist came flying straight into Crocodiles gut, making Mr.0 cough up blood and hunch over. The water on Crocodile though was absorbed shortly after.

(Think there fight between the two just with Crocodile covered in blood)

There was a loud explosion interrupting the battle. Crocodile took advantage of the surprise, took the King threatening him enough to lead him to his ultimate goal.

"We have to go after him," Naruto said getting up wobbly but determined.

"There is a bomb in the city that is going to destroy the capital at noon!" Vivi said desperate for some attention to get this problem which would kill everybody.

"What!" Both Naruto and Luffy were really startled at the news.

"Luffy go take care of Crocodile, since you have all the water, just give me a little." Naruto made a small diamond vial and a stopper which was filled to the brim with water from Luffy. "Sanji, Vivi, let's stop that bomb,"

"Yeah… it is about time I get some action." Sanji said batter and bruised but fully conscious. Vivi just nodded and called her big duck to help her move. Naruto needed to conserve strength from his previous stunt so he didn't turn into wind but just ran with Sanji and Vivi looking for anyplace there might be a bomb. They all ran into the rest of the straw hat crew who most of which looked worse off than Sanji. "You guys alright?" Naruto asked doing a quick inspection of the group.

"yeah we are all fine for the moment," Nami said. "But we have to find that bomb." (The entire group had been informed about the bomb by Vivi as soon as they met up.)

"THERE THEY ARE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES," someone in a marine uniform yelled pointing at the group. The Straw hat crew was on the main street heading for the tower, which most of them thought would be the most likely place for the bomb being dead center in the middle of the capital.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. "You guys go ahead; you guys should be enough to stop the bomb,"

"What about you?" Sanji asked.

"I will keep these guys off your rear ends until you can get it done." Naruto said raising his palm on the oncoming Marines. "Namikaze 3," Naruto said sending the equivalent of 5 cannonballs on the Marines. Naruto had to keep on repeating the maneuver countless times because the Marines seemed to be endless. Naruto was getting frustrated because they were slowly gaining ground. 'I didn't want to use this,' Naruto threw both hands back crying "Namikaze 4," This was a completely magnified attack, instead of seeding some cannon blast worth of wind at his wave of enemies, is seemed like he had sent 20 Rasengans shooting strait for them. Naruto effectively cleared out his enemies but then he felt an extreme presence. Naruto knew the feel all too well, the feel of battle. Naruto felt like he had enough strength to change into wind and find where Luffy was. Naruto flowed into the cavern that the battle between the captain of the Straw hat crew and one of the seven god pirates. It looked really bad for Luffy, it seemed that he had run out of water so he couldn't even touch his opponent. It seemed that Luffy had a deep injury in his side and he was slowing down. Looking at Crocodiles hook he realized that it was poisoned. There was a woman in some sort of cowboy get up that looked injured against a wall with the King a few yards away. Naruto could feel something bad was about to happen, either the bomb was going to blow or Crocodile was going to get what he wants.

"Luffy," Naruto said reforming at the entrance throwing the vial of water he took from him earlier "Catch,"

Luffy caught the vial of water opening it he drenched Crocodiles front. Pulling both his hands back Luffy cried "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka," Both of his hands shot forward and missed Crocodile who dodged towards the left.

"Hah," Crocodile said raising his hook to slash at Luffy again.

"Hah yourself," Naruto said smoke trailing behind him and a slight red aura surrounding him. A perfectly formed Rasengan was slammed into the wet spot on Crocodiles gut. This sent Crocodile directly into a cube with a lot of symbols Naruto couldn't read.

"The Gliphs," Crocodile said coughing up blood. Naruto followed Crocidile through the glyphs and what he saw was a compartment inside the glyphs. It was a large scroll that was covered with dust. Luffy quickly took up the fight with Crocodile determined to beat the crap out of him. Naruto picked the scroll up, it was rather large about 2 feet long and about as thick as a tree trunk. The scroll even had straps so he could string it around his back.

"Naruto, Take the King and Ms. All-Sunday and get them out of here," Luffy yelled still smashing Crocodile into the ground.

"Yes captain," Naruto said as an enormous explosion came from above them. Naruto grabbed the king and the lady and hurried out of the entrance way.

"No, just leave me here to die," Ms. All-Sunday whined crying.

"Why should I listen to you, I am going to follow what Luffy said. Plus you don't seem evil to me," Naruto said rushing everybody out of the collapsing cavern. As soon as they got a block away he let go of Ms. All-Sunday, "You can do whatever you want now,"

"Naruto we should bring King cobra back to his castle," An extremely roughed up and weak looking Luffy said holding the side that got pierced by the hook.

"Yeah, you should have Chopper look at that wound" Naruto letting the King walk to the castle by himself, headed for the castle.

(A/N)

That is the end of the chapter, I am sorry for the long delay, I have been in a rut for my writings, and I don't think I did the fight scenes justice though I never really do, I just hope I am improving.

READ X REVIEW.


	5. Aftermath

Pirates and ninja

Chapter 5

Aftermath

(Alabasta Castle 2 days)

Naruto was currently sleeping in a room supplied to him by Vivi. Naruto was in the best condition of everybody, mostly because Naruto was able to turn into the element of wind.

Naruto was around helping the Straw Hat crew recovers; Naruto of course couldn't do too much other then watch over them making sure nothing was going to happen. The marines were sticking around and Naruto didn't really trust some of the more courageous marines to try to attack Luffy and Zoro while they were weak. Naruto began to relax about that fear since the king refused to let the Marines search his castle. Naruto was often with Vivi learning a decent amount of what she thought it would take to be the leader of her country.

(2 days earlier)

"What are you planning to do now that we won," Naruto asked Vivi walking around the castle with her.

"I don't know, what I have been hoping for has finally happened, this country will be the way it once was, but I don't know what will happen to me," Vivi said tears welling up. Naruto hugged her quickly.

"You are going to make a wonderful queen Vivi," Naruto said letting go of Vivi. "Everything you have done has been for your country,"

"How can you be so sure of me," Vivi said crying lightly. Naruto brushed the tear from her eye.

"Don't cry at least not about us," Naruto said "You have to keep your head high,"

(Back to the present.)

Naruto was getting up and dressed and ready to help the crew in any way possible which would mostly be bringing Chopper bandages for Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop. Naruto walked out along a path that he knew would lead to Luffy's room just to check up on him. Zoro would be the second stop. The third stop would be Sanji in the kitchen for some breakfast, as long as Sanji was in the castle he was determined to cook. Naruto walked out of the kitchen getting ready to go outside of the castle as was his new routine. Naruto walked into Nami.

"Sorry Nami, I wasn't paying attention," Naruto said turning into wind going around her and reformed turning around.

"Naruto," Nami said in a blue striped shirt and a yellow skirt.

"I am guessing that those are your usual clothes," Naruto said examining them. "You look nice,"

Nami blushed hard.

"How did you bring those here anyway, we didn't have enough time or bags for you to bring those," Naruto said. "Not that I'm complaining." Nami blushed even harder turning tomato red.

"I had the camel carry as spar set of cloths," Nami said.

"I have to go now, need to go and help Chopper," Naruto said.

"Would you mind if I join you," Nami said.

"I don't mind, but don't you want to eat something," Naruto asked. "You are still recovering from the battle as all of us are,"

"I'll be fine," Nami said, taking Naruto's hand in hers and they began walking to an outside supply depot for the castle. It was just a small house like structure about ten yards away. Naruto opened the door, which was unlocked because the entire capital was in need of medical supplies.

"Nami, if you want to help get some supplies then that would be great, but if not then I will just use, Kage Buunshin no Jutsu," Naruto released his hand from Nami's hand and made the cross symbol. Two clones were made and they grabbed the medical supplies required.

"Why did you do that?" Nami asked questioningly.

"Well I didn't want to impede my conversation with you, that would be rude," Naruto said, grabbing her hand again. Nami blushed with the contact.

'I should not be this embarrassed talking to this kid, if it wasn't for that weird thing that changed him, he would only look 14,' Nami thought getting made at herself. "Okay, what should I talk to you about then,"

"I don't really know, how about what do you like?" Naruto asked.

"I like maps…" Nami went on a long rant about her likes and dislikes, this began a long discussion about his likes to.

"So you have a girlfriend in your home town?" Nami asked innocent on the outside but on the inside she was a storm of anger at her competition.

"No, no Sakura-chan is just a… crush I guess," Naruto said slightly dejected. "Last time I was at home she kept on bashing me on the head because I always act like an idiot around her. My changes in my appearance also change my maturity," Naruto said smiling happily. Nami saw the smile and it melted her right to her soul.

'Why does his attitude affect me so much,' Nami asked. "Oh, really,"

Naruto then felt a slight amount of panic, "Damn, sorry Nami, Chopper needs some help with Zoro's injuries,"

"How do you know," Nami asked.

"I can't really explain it, just call it a sixth sense," Naaruto said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(In Zoro's room)

Zoro was flailing around chopper trying to hold Zoro down.

"Do you need some help," Naruto asked reappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Please Naruto hold his feet down I need to get his stitches off," Chopper said.

(The straw hat crew fully recovered with two more days, in an unknown room.)

"We will be leaving today I don't think that it would be safe if we stayed here any longer," Luffy said to his assembled crew.

"We have stayed here to long," Zoro said still bandaged but now it was only a precaution.

"Why shouldn't we stay here a little bit longer," Nami asked.

"We are becoming a nuisance to Vivi and the Alabasta kingdom," Naruto said crossing his arms. "Luffy is right it is time to go,"

"How could you say that, we can't leave Vivi-swan by herself in this country," Sanji said. " But it is our captains decision so let us go,"

"Should we tell Vivi," Chopper asked tentatively.

"I don't think that we should tell her outright. We should just leave, we are pirates after all," Luffy said slightly grim.

"What time should we leave," Naruto asked.

"We are going to leave as soon as possible, that is why I asked all of you to pack all your things before we met here." Luffy said.

"So let's go," Zoro said getting up.

"Wait Zoro, before we all go, if you could all tell me your favorite colors," Naruto said holding Zoro back.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Just a good bye present," Naruto said closing his eyes. Everybody gave the favorite colors and then left.

(River next to the capital)

"Luffy shouldn't we really tell Vivi," Nami said loading the small boat with her things.

"NO, then we will have to convince her to stay," Luffy said. "That would be bad,"

"But…" Nami said.

"Luffy is right, the right place for her is her kingdom," Zoro said.

"Let's go," Naruto said having everything packed up, and he had a small bundle in his arms.

"What are you doing now Naruto?" Chopper asked wondering.

"I am just working on her gift," Naruto said closing his eyes.

"What are you planning to make," Chopper asked.

"I will tell you when I give it to her okay," Naruto said smiling.

(On the going merry)

"Where should all of this stuff go Nami-chan," Naruto asked lifting all of her things from the smaller boat.

"Those will go inside," Nami commanded. "I will show you where they go?" Nami opened the door for Naruto who was carrying six bags covering his eyes.

"Seriously how were you able to carry all of this through a desert," Naruto laughed.

"I had the camel carry it," Nami said now starting to organize the things Naruto unpacked. Naruto picked through piles of random things.

"Nami, I think you should unpack the rest of this stuff," Naruto said turning red closing the bag he was currently looking through. Naruto then rushed away to help Sanji with cleaning up the kitchen.

'I wonder why he was so embarrassed,' Nami looked into the bag Naruto was looking through and saw all of her lingerie. 'Nothing he should be embarrassed about,'

(Two hours later.)

"I would say that we are done captain," Zoro said to Luffy.

"Okay, let's go," Luffy said but then he was interrupted by a wait.

"What?" Sanji said. "Who was that?"

Naruto started to smack his head against the mast. "I really should have killed him,"

"Monkey D. Luffy there is a problem with your departure," Mr.2 announced next to the ship.

"Should we get rid of him," Zoro said drawing his white sword.

"No, I am not here to fight," Mr.2 said, "I am here to warn you about the marines."

"What," Ussop said. "How would they know when we are leaving?"

"They don't they are just blockading the port of Alabasta, even though your ship wasn't there." Mr.2 said waving around still in his ballerina outfit.

"We should be able to take care of it," Naruto said his eyes blazing red and feral.

"Ah, Namikaze Naruto," Mr.2 said laughing. "Thank you for sparring my life in our battle, even though we were enemies."

"Wait? Namikaze Naruto. What is up with that?" Naruto said. Mr.2 picked up three posters, and gave it to a clone Naruto made to bring the posters to the crew. Naruto looked shocked and then he gave the posters to Luffy. "Luffy, Zoro, I think you will find these interesting."

Monkey D. Luffy

100,000,000 Berry

Roanoa Zoro

60,000,000 Berry

Namikaze Naruto

69,000,000 Berry

"Yay, My bounty was tripled," Luffy said happily celebrating on the head of the Going Merry.

"Looks like I have a pretty high bounty too," Zoro said, "I am surprised that Naruto has a higher bounty then I do."

Naruto looked at his picture; his face had his leaf forehead protector. One of his hands was vanishing in a gust of wind. "Why should I have a bounty, I didn't do much,"

"You give yourself to little credit Namikaze Naruto," Mr.2 said.

"Why are they calling me Namikaze Naruto, My last name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said

"Well that is your nickname, Wind Wave Maelstrom," Mr.2 said. "We can distract the Marines from you as you make your escape,"

"I don't think that it will be necessary," Naruto said. "I will take care of it, mostly because I can catch up."

"You're planning to take out six Marine ships by yourself." Mr.2 said in surprise.

"I don't know, but I think I will give it a try," Naruto said disappearing with the wind.

(A Marine ship)

"Why are we still here, wouldn't it be smarter for a small core of the better fighters to stay on the fastest ship rather than 10 Marine ships fully stocked. This crew couldn't possibly be that much… Pirate," The marine was complaining to a friend and then he spotted Naruto reappearing on the deck of the ship.

"Tajuu Kage Buunshin no Jutsu," (Mass Shadow Clone jutsu) Naruto yelled unleashing 100 clones attacking and subduing everybody that was on deck. Naruto had a spare Buunshin make several Rasengan. "Take note don't mess with the STRAW HAT CREW!" Naruto gave the Rasengan to a clone and allowed it to go straight through the deck of the ship crushing the ship in half. Naruto turned into wind and went to the next ship.

(Another Marine ship)

"Captain Hina we are under attack," A Marine yelled to a pink haired captain in a strange uniform.

"By how many enemies are we under attack by?" The female captain called.

"Just one it looks like captain," The Marine said.

"So if it is just one person then just lock him up." Hina said.

"He already took down one of our ships," The Marine said panicked. "There goes another one,"

"What, who are they being destroyed," Hina ask getting really annoyed.

"We don't know, all we can tell are that the ships are imploding." The Marine said.

"I see you are enjoying my handy work," Naruto laughed attached to the mast, sticking to it with chakra.

"You won't get away with this," Hina said jumping at Naruto. Naruto just stayed still letting the girl hit him hard. To Naruto's surprise Hina's arm folded around Naruto's body and locked him against the mast.

"Oh the glory of the Ori Ori no Mi, (Lock Lock fruit)" Another Marine said.

"Damn it," Naruto said moving as hard as he could trying to get out of it. Naruto moved his hands trying to get out of the locked.

"You won't be able to get out of that, if you are solid." Hina said smiling.

"Good thing I am not completely solid then," Naruto said fazing to wind leaving the jail empty. Naruto reformed and started smashing everything he could see creating a lot of tornadoes throwing many of the people over board.

"That would be really annoying if I didn't eat the kaze kaze no mi," Naruto said reforming, Naruto made a single Rasengan with a single clone next to him. "Good bye," Naruto slammed the Rasengan and it destroyed the ship.

(Back with the Straw hat crew ten minutes later.)

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, everybody, I took out five ships, but there are a couple more," Naruto said winded. "But I can't fight much more, and I have some business to take care of, I will catch up with you but I will stay in Alabasta for about an hour."

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"I have some stuff to take care of," Naruto said walking away. Naruto went away disappearing in the wind. Naruto reappeared in another part of the desert. Naruto took a scroll off his back; he had it on his back for so long that it was overlooked by the straw hat crew. They had asked a couple of times about what it was but Naruto wouldn't say. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read the Japanese kanji for RYU(Dragon).

"The Dragon contract," Naruto said confused. "I thought that that contract was lost near the beginning of the Shinobi world," Naruto looked for a name, but there wasn't one. Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name in the contract. Naruto finished and did the hand seal of Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu). Naruto focused about half of his Chakra and half of kyuubi's first tail knowing that this would be enough to summon the boss of dragons.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto yelled slamming his hands into the sand. An enormous blast of smoke erupted from Naruto.

"Who summons I the boss of dragons, I who haven't been summoned for thousands of years." The Dragon said. It was a shining gold dragon about 60 feet tall just as large as Gamabunta. He had dark red eyes and a large yellow sheath and a katana.

"I have, boss of Dragons," Naruto said respectively because Naruto couldn't risk the wrath of this dragon. "I Uzumaki Naruto,"

"You, There hasn't been a Ninja in these lands for over two thousand years," The dragon said.

"I was brought here against my will not that I mind," Naruto said loudly.

"I see, and you know the secret of Kuchiyose. Do you have a contract," The dragon asked again.

"I have signed the toad contract, but for some reason I couldn't summon anybody," Naruto said uncomfortable. He couldn't possibly be sure if this monster of a dragon would kill him for having more than one contract.

"Ha ha ha," The Dragon laughed. "Gamabunta has had you as a summoner,"

"You know Gamabunta," Naruto asked questioningly.

"Yes of course, before I was taken into this world he was a very good friend," The dragon said.

"May I ask your name," Naruto said.

"My name is Ryu-kokuo,(Dragon king,)" Ryu-kokuo said.

"Will you allow me to summon you?" Naruto said.

"If you pass my test, my test of your soul," Ryu-kokuo said. "If your soul is pure enough,"

"Before your test, I would like to tell you something," Naruto said.

"Yes," Ryu-kokuo said.

"I am a container for demons," Naruto said.

Ryu-kokuo looked confused and asked with emphasis "DEMONS?"

"Yes, originally I was the container for the kyuubi no yoka, then I ate the kaze kaze no mi, and then I ate the Hoseki Hoseki no mi," Naruto said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Ryu-kokuo said, "You are really a magnet for demons, but don't worry this will be a test of your soul,"

"Okay, whenever you are ready," Naruto said.

Ryu-kokuo breathed in deeply and exhaled a dark black fire, the fire just avoided Naruto in a half sphere 6 feet all around him.

"Well that proves it," Ryu-kokuo said, "If you weren't pure of heart that fire would have burned you until there was nothing left,"

"So you will allow me to summon you," Naruto said.

"Yes, and I don't think you will be inconspicuous for much longer so I will leave you," Ryu-kokuo said.

"Thank you Ryu-kokuo-san," Naruto said the enormous dragon disappearing.

"Good bye Naruto-kun," Ryu-kokuo said vanishing in some smoke. Naruto realized the time and he was expecting a person at the dock. Naruto turned into wind and hurried up.

(Alabasta's port,)

Vivi was crying seeing her former Nankama leaving raising their hands with their x mark on it. She heard a gust of wind right next to her. Vivi turned around not seeing anybody but she looked down to see a bouquet of flowers. When she picked them up she saw that they were all gems in the shape of flowers, and a card fell out. Vivi picked the card up and read.

'We all believe that your place is with your country, and we all also believe that you will always be part of the crew,

Sincerely,

Naruto

Red: Luffy

Blue: Ussop

Green: Zoro

Orange: Nami

Pink: Chopper

Yellow: Sanji

White: Naruto"

Vivi cried blissfully calm.

(Going Merry)

Naruto reappeared on the ship one tear falling down his cheek.

"Wow, that is interesting, I thought that your composure would never break," A voice said coming out the cabin. Everybody got really tensed and drew all their weapons. "Now put those away," A single arm came out from all of them brushing the weapons away, but in Naruto's case he was bound by 10 arms.

"Ms. All Sunday," Zoro said "What do you want,"

"I came here because of your captain and your friend there," She said.

"What did you two do to this beautiful girl," Sanji grabbed Naruto and Luffy smashing them together.

"They just forced me to do something I didn't want to do," She said. Both Luffy and Naruto were completely confused about what was happening.

"What do you want," Naruto asked getting his head smashed against Luffy again.

"I want to join his crew." Ms. All-Sunday said.

(Robin's interrogation later and her joining.)

"Robin-san I hold no ill will, just please don't hurt my friends and I would like to be your friend," Naruto said holding out his hand out. Robin made an arm appear pushing Naruto's arms away wide. Robin hugged him.

"You saved my life, I am so grateful." Robin said tearing up.

"Naruto could you come with me please," Ussop said interrupting the moment from his room on the ship, Naruto shrugged and went over to see what it was his friend wanted of him.

"What is it Ussop?" he asked as he walked into Ussop's room/workshop.

"I took a look at the gun you took from Mr.5 and have modified it to fit your devil fruit power of the Hoseki Hoseki no mi" Ussop said before he pulled out the new revolver.

"I replaced the wooden handle with a leather grip, I took the barrel out and replace it with an under and over barrel so you can fire two bullets instead of one and I pulled out the flintlock since you wouldn't need it to shoot the Hoseki bullets and you can use the other devil fruit power you have to shoot the bullets out by compressing it and having it shoot out ward of the chambers to push the bullets out and a high speed" Ussop said with pride as he handed Naruto the gun.

"Thanks Ussop" was all Naruto could say as he spun the revolver on his finger.

"And to help you carry it" Ussop said as he pulled out gun holster, Naruto took it and put it on so it would fit on his shoulder and had the holster on his left side, then put the revolver in it and just in case already he

Had formed dozens of small diamonds in each of the chambers that would cause more damage since it would spread out word from the tube.

"Ussop I don't know what to say" Naruto said, Ussop had a look of arrogance on his face.

"Just call me captain Ussop the brave" he said before Nami came over and hit him on the head with her staff.

"Why didn't you make a better instruction manual for this thing" she said as she began to pummel him. Naruto carefully walked out not wanting to get in the crossfire.

(A/N: I don't really know where to go from here because I hate the Skypiea ark, so I am going to try and get Naruto out of it. It would be an interesting couple of chapters getting Naruto's bounty higher. If enough people want the ark the I will put it in, but there is still one more chapter before that.)


	6. Vacation and Jaya

Pirates and ninja

Chapter 6

Relaxing and Jaya

(READxREVIEW)

(The going merry)

Naruto was relaxing making gem kunai and shuriken because there was nothing more interesting to do. Nothing really interesting happened since Robin joined the crew. Naruto had the dragon summoning scroll strapped to his back and his revolver strapped to his waist. Naruto was able to kill the first couple of days practicing with his new toys. Naruto shot down fish that jumped in the air which Luffy quickly grabbed for dinner. Then occasionally Naruto would summon a dragon, mostly to get to know them in case he had to summon them in battle. Naruto only summoned the weakest and smallest dragons due to the lack of space on the Going Merry. To Naruto's surprise the dragons were very humanoid and about the size of Naruto before he changed, and equipped with weapons.

"Land ho," Ussop said from the highest point focusing his goggles.

"Anything interesting," Luffy asked excitedly as always.

"No just a jungle island," Ussop said. "It has a nice beach though. A nice place to relax a little and get off the Going Merry for a day," Ussop finished on the deck.

"Yay, Vacation," Luffy yelled enthusiastically.

"Well some land would be nice after a week on this ship," Robin said happily.

"I would spend an eternity on this boat with you Robin-swan," Sanji said hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji, I have that thing you wanted to give Nami," Naruto interrupted holding out a small emerald box. Robin walked away looking slightly scorned.

"Why did you have to bring that up now," Sanji said turning on Naruto.

"I just finished it," Naruto said sheepishly setting the box down turning around. "Luffy do you want me to check the Island out," Naruto asked Luffy.

"Sure, it doesn't really matter, but if you want. It is our vacation," Luffy said hanging on Merry's head.

"Thanks Luffy," Naruto said jumping of the side of the Going Merry. Naruto began running to the island to Robin's disbelief.

"He can run on water," Robin said surprised.

"Yeah, we were surprised about that to when we first saw it, but we learned to accept it," Ussop said.

(On the Island)

"Wow this place is beautiful," Naruto said looking around. The island was about six miles in diameter and about half of it was beach. The sand was pure white with the occasional shell in bedded in it. The water was clear; Naruto didn't dare see how deep it was because of his Akuma no mi. Naruto did throw a rock and it made a nice sound so it was only slightly deeper then Naruto felt comfortable with. The forest was very lush and there weren't many bugs as far as Naruto could tell. If anything the island was picturesque.

"Oy, Naruto anything," Zoro yelled just getting to the beach's edge walking up to Naruto. Sanji and Luffy were following, Luffy playing with the sand. Ussop, Nami, Robin, and Chopper were getting onto a second life boat heading for the island.

"No nothing, this island is paradise," Naruto said. "If only I didn't lose the ability to swim,"

"Yeah, there is plenty everybody could do." Sanji said. "and Nami-Chwan and Robin-swan in bikini's," Sanji started to swoon.

"Shut up you ero-cook," Both Naruto and Zoro called at the same time. In two seconds both of them were laughing clutching each other for support.

"Baka squared," Sanji said kicking both Zoro and Naruto sending them a couple of feet away still laughing really hard.

"Okay… Okay, I'll stop," Naruto said calming down a little.

"I won't," Zoro said continuing to laugh hysterically. Naruto walked toward the forest.

"Naruto where are you going, help me build a sand castle," Luffy said still messing with the sand.

"In a second Luffy, I have to do something… If a giant dragon comes out of the forest don't bother it unless it attacks you guys okay," Naruto said waving his hand back. After that Naruto began accelerating to his normal running speed, he didn't want to be too far away. Naruto bit his thumb hard making it bleed, and then Naruto slid it across his fingers and did multiple hand signs forcing most of his chakra into it and slammed his hand against the ground. An enormous cloud of smoke engulfed most of the area and a thunderous roar was heard.

"Naruto, why have you summoned me," Ryu-kokuo asked sounding slightly pissed off.

"There is no reason Ryu-kokuo-san I thought that you might want to walk around the world a little and since I won't be in battle I thought that this would be a good time," Naruto said scared that he seriously annoyed the king of dragons.

"Oh," He said surprised.

"I have just one favor to ask of you," Naruto yelled. "Please don't go in that direction my friends might get startled and try and hurt you,"

"Thank you for your consideration," Ryu-kokuo said. "How long will I last in this world?"

"I don't know I put quite a lot of Chakra into the Kuchiyose so I would guess an hour if not more." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-san," Ryu-kokuo said flying up and going to the other side of the island as far as Naruto knew. Naruto walked back to the beach slightly winded.

"Naruto what was that," Robin asked suspicious.

"Him, he is just a friend," Naruto said evasively. "Luffy do you need help with that sand castle?" Luffy called out enthusiastic about making a sand castle and it was already about three feet tall. After a 15 minutes of Naruto helping, it was already twice its original size. (God bless Kage buunshin)

"Oy, Naruto help me out here," Nami said in a bikini (Use your imagination)

"Sure," Naruto said hurrying to Nami. "What do you need?"

"I am going to sun bath, could you put some sunscreen on my back," Nami asked.

"Sure," Naruto said reaching for the sunscreen.

"And if you grope me, you are dead," Nami said small amount of killing intent seeping into her voice.

"No problem," Naruto said in a fake salute. Then he put some sunscreen on his hands and rubbed it into Nami's back as she lay down on a towel. Naruto finished in a couple of minutes clapping his hands together. "There we go,"

"Thanks Naruto," Nami said turning over to start her tan. After that Naruto just wanted to relax on the beach.

"I really wish I could swim right now," Naruto said softly moving a couple yards away from Nami lay down in the sand coving his eyes with his forehead protector. Naruto fell asleep shortly after. Naruto woke up about an hour later, his face sun burned.

"Damn," Naruto said touching his face feeling the sting.

"Naruto, we are having lunch, come on join us," Luffy said, his face full of fish.

"Yeah I'm coming," Naruto said heading for the fire the crew made to cook the food. They were making some form of fish wrap, something simple, beach food. Naruto stuffed his face everything perfectly seasoned as always from Sanji.

"Yo, Luffy I am going back to the ship, nothing to do on this beach," Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you want, today is our day off," Luffy said headed toward the forest to play around like the monkey he was.

"Naruto if you are going back I think I will to," Robin said standing up and closing the book she was reading.

"I wasn't planning to take a boat Robin-chan," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well could you carry me back to the ship, I have had enough of the beach," Robin asked.

"Sure…" Naruto said skeptically painfully away of Sanji's eyes glaring at him.

"Okay, let's go," Robin said walking to Naruto. Naruto went to the edge of the water with Robin when he heard a cry.

"Naruto!" Nami yelled at him.

"What?" Naruto said innocently.

"I have had enough time at the beach too, so I thought I would go with you," Nami said running to catch up. Naruto said and raised his hands in the seal for Kage Buunshin.

"Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto said creating a single clone, with enough power for water walking and to carry Nami or Robin.

"Okay, I should probably pick you guys up now; make sure I can hold on before we are on the water." Naruto said scooping Robin and Nami off their feet carrying them both bridal style. Naruto checked his footing, and his clones footing to see if the weight was too much. "Everything looks good now let's go," Naruto then ran across the twenty yards to the Going Merry in about thirty seconds. "Hold on tight," Naruto said Robin holding on to Naruto with a couple of arms sprouting out of her shoulders and held on to Naruto tightly. Nami a little jealous she didn't get to go with the real Naruto held on to his clone fairly hard as they went vertical and Naruto ran up the ship's side.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Robin said as they reached the deck and Naruto set her on her feet.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto," Nami said getting to her feet and the clone disappeared.

"I still don't understand why you two didn't want to stay on the beach," Naruto said hands behind his head.

"Just didn't feel like staying there all day." Nami said.

"Uuh, Naruto could I talk to you alone?" Robin asked.

"uugh sure…" Naruto said confused. Naruto walked with Robin to the back of the ship.

"Naruto, I would like to know how you walk on water, make replications, and your other amazing abilities," Robin said directly.

"Ohh, why is this private, I have told everybody at least ten times," Naruto said surprised. "I am a ninja,"

"Is that your only explanation," Robin asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"I know what you do are beyond normal human abilities," Robin said crossing her arms.

"Your one to talk, you can sprout limbs from anywhere you want and they do what you want, is that normal," Naruto said confused at Robin's skepticism.

"It just isn't normal," Robin said. With that Robin was pushed against the wall of the cabin.

"Robin look into my eyes and see if I mean you any harm, there are many things that I can hide but eye's are the windows to one's soul. See if there is anything for you to worry about," Naruto said holding Robin against the wall. Robin looked into Naruto's cerulean. Robin saw a lot in Naruto's eyes, pain was so overwhelming that it scared her, then there was hope and pride combating the pain, but nowhere was there any reason to doubt him. "Are you satisfied?"

Robin just stood there against the wall. Naruto let her go.

"I am sorry I understand why you are concerned about my freakish abilities, but there is really no need to worry," Naruto said, walking away from Robin.

(A week after the Crews 'Vacation')

"Here we are Jaya," Nami said ordering everybody around to land at the dock. Naruto had gotten really good at it and now knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Naruto, how about you come with me and Luffy for a drink," Zoro offered. "Everybody else has stuff they have to do,"

"Sure, but I don't think I will drink much," Naruto laughed. He tried having a drinking contest with Zoro earlier that week. No matter how much alcohol Naruto shoved into his body it wouldn't do squat, but it also didn't taste that great to Naruto. Naruto was talking boisterously with Zoro, they both seemed to bond with each other on the going Merry.

"Luffy, Zoro, Naruto," Nami yelled at them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to get a drink," Zoro said not looking at Nami and continuing to walk.

"You guys can't cause trouble here," Nami said.

"Yeah, sure we won't cause trouble," Luffy said waving her off.

"You guys can't fight," Nami said to Luffy "If you do then we won't go to Sky Island," (The whole crew was informed about the sky island earlier)

"Sure Nami, we won't fight, promise," Naruto said still continuing forward.

"Hey a little help?" An old drunkard seemed to have fallen off a horse.

"Sure," Naruto lifted the person into the air and set him on his horse.

"Thanks I have always been weak physically," The man said. "A token of my appreciation," The man held out a bunch of apples.

"Like we would…" Zoro was interrupted by Naruto and Luffy both taking an apple and biting into it.

"What kind of apples did they took from that old geezer, 5 of them exploded," A random man yelled.

"What are you trying to pull," Zoro said drawing Wado, while Naruto and Luffy were being strangled by Nami.

"Don't worry if they had been bad apples it would have blown up on first bite," The man said. "You two are very lucky,"

"Let's go into the bar," Naruto said non plused.

"Wait," A strange bobbing man came out of nowhere. "The bar has been reserved by Master Ballemy,"

"Just kick them out," A man came out of the bar.

"Nami would it count as fighting if I sent this guy to the moon," Luffy asked with an absolute affirmative.

"You got spunk, here use these and buy some new cloths," The man said throwing change on the floor.

"Yeah right," Luffy said scornful.

"Oh you're giving out handouts how about this," Naruto said scattering 20 diamonds over the loose change.

"Don't enter the bar," the man said.

Luffy just ignored the man and entered the bar. The three got to the bar, Zoro ordering a large amount of sake, Luffy ordering everything on the menu, Naruto ordering a can of Cola. Nami didn't get anything and just stood there trying to get the three out of the bar.

"Is there a pirate with a straw hat in here," A loud and boisterous yelled entering the bar.

"Yes," Luffy said still eating.

"You are Straw hat Luffy bounty 30 million," The man said. Luffy just kept on eating ignoring the incorrect statement.

"I am Bellamy," The pirate said as his crew looked at Luffy.

"Luffy, when was your bounty 30 million?" Naruto asked Luffy.

"Before we met," Luffy continued.

"I will have a glass of your finest wine, and get this kid whatever he wants to drink," Bellamy said.

"Hey thanks," Luffy said about to take a drink when Bellamy slammed his head into the bar counter crushing it.

"Hey," Zoro said drawing his sword and Nami looked back in horror.

"Hey bar keep we want to go to Sky Island do you know anything," Naruto asked calmly know that Luffy and Zoro would go off the handle if Bellamy threatened Nami. (Everybody else could take anything.) There was a major uproar at the sound of Sky Island and everybody started making fun of Naruto who just ignored it.

(information about Skypea)

"What a joke," Bellamy hit Luffy in the face with a bottle.

"Let's show them what they are dealing with," Bellamy's crew Started throwing there drinks on Naruto, Zoro, and Luffy.

"Naruto, Zoro, remember the promise we made to Nami, no fighting," Luffy said.

Luffy, Zoro, and Naruto were started getting a beating the living daylights out of them. Nami was hysterical trying to get them to fight.

"Get this trash out of here," Bellamy yelled at his crew. As they were thrown out there was a laughing sound outside and Nami followed almost crying.

"Why are you so worried woman," The black haired black bearded pirate yelled. (Black beard)

"That battle those three were in, they won," Black beard said happily.

"The new age about the end of pirates… will never happen." Black beard said. "A MAN'S DREAM WILL NEVER DIE!!,"

Naruto was the first to get up brushing off his cloths, "it over, can I stop pretending?"

"Yeah, you put up one hell of a show," Black beard said.

Naruto raised his hands in the tiger seal "Kai," Naruto reappeared completely undamaged. "Man they were week,"

(All the stuff I am not writing about is the same, I know I am skipping a lot, but I really hate all the Skypea stuff including getting there)

"Luffy, where are you going?" Nami yelled. "We are going to miss our only chance to go to Sky Island. You have 1hour or we are leaving without you,"

"Luffy don't go, they aren't worth it," Naruto said calmly.

"You expect me to let this go," Luffy yelled.

"I expect you to relax and not mess with that trash. I will deal with them, don't sully your hands on them," Naruto said eyes turning red and killing intent flowing off of him. "If I get to carried away and take too long, I will meet you at Water Seven so we can find a Shipwright for Going Merry," Naruto turned into wind.

(The bar)

"We had so much fun stealing all that stuff," Bellamy said when he was interrupted by one of his crew.

"Bellamy run away, the ones you beat up earlier," This man was really out of breath and trying very hard to get his news across. "Monkey D. Luffy bounty is 100 million, Roanoa Zoro bounty is 60 million, Namikaze Naruto bounty is 69 million," The crew was silent with the numbers. The Bellamy broke out laughing.

"Guy like that gets really high bounties by paying the governments to raise it. So nobody will bother them, they are just cowards." Bellamy said.

"BELLAMY!!," Naruto yelled getting everybody's attention.

"Well let's see what this is, it should be entertaining," Bellamy's first mate Bigknife Sarquiss. The entire crew came out of the bar seeing Naruto standing at the entrance of the town.

"What do you want?" A random crew member asks boisterously.

"There are three ways this can go. Wind, Gem, or Dragon," Naruto said really really mad. "Chose,"

A random crew member laughed loudly. "What does that mean man with the fake 69 million bounty," At that moment, Naruto appeared in from of that man ruby kunai slitting the man's throat.

"Anymore questions," Naruto said demonically. The entire crew charged to attack Naruto when Naruto was replace by a log.

"Fine your letting me chose. Then I chose all of the above," Naruto yelled on hand thrown back. "Namikaze 3" Naruto send the force the attack at the crew half of which were slammed into a building. Bellamy jumped out of the way his legs springs.

"To bad I ate the Bane Bane no mi (spring spring fruit)" Bellamy said jumping around bouncing off the buildings.

"You know for all of your talk you are dreadfully slow," Naruto said right next to Bellamy before he realized it.

"When I was this slow I was ten," Naruto said vividly remembering how he avoided anbu after he played pranks.

"Why you," Bellamy punched Naruto for it to right through Naruto and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was on the ground sending a clone to follow the idiot that thought he was so special because of his stupid springs. At least Luffy deserved the credit due to him for being a Rubber man and train like hell with it. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood against his palm. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto shouted summoning a decent amount of chakra slamming his hand against the ground. A dragon the size of a large horse appeared. This dragon was blood read and had black eyes, a strange bladed staff on his back.

"What do you need Naruto-san." Ryu-maru (Dragon warrior) asked getting ready for battle.

"I would like you to take out as many of these people as you wish," Naruto said, Ryu-maru grinning sadistically. For Naruto this was code for, 'Kill everybody you can,' because Ryu-maru was the most bloodthirsty of all dragons.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Ryu-maru said giving Naruto the name for allowing him to get a chance to have some human blood.

"No problem," Naruto said pulling out his revolver from his left shoulder. "I haven't had a chance to try this out on a really target, feel honored. Hoseki Hoseki No Bullet." The revolver was filled with gems and Naruto started plugging away at one side of the Bellamy Pirate circle that surrounded Naruto and Ryu-maru. Multicolor lights went flying through the air and impacted all over the Bellamy Pirates, while Ryu-maru swung his sword staff cutting through his side of the Bellamy pirates. Most of them were killed or in sever condition by the end of two minutes.

"Ryu-Maru, I know Ryu-kokuo rule about eating people, but if you want to I will cover for you and you can eat your fill," Naruto said facing the only person left standing Bellamy. Then Naruto holstered his revolver

"Thank you very much Naruto-sama, but I would be severely punished if I did that so at your leave," Ryu-kokuo said vanishing in a pillar of fire.

"Well Bellamy it looks like it is just you and me," Naruto said putting his revolver away.

"You little punk, you will pay for what you did to my crew," Bellamy said springing from a building.

"Bellamy you have another choice," Naruto said closing his eyes. "Quick or slow,"

"I choose Die," Bellamy said punching Naruto in the face just to go right through him.

"That is silly," Naruto said. "You were going to die whichever one you chose. This is completely experimental. You will be its first test," Naruto raised both his hands out to his sides and he started to spinning like a top.

"Like I would," Bellamy said springing back from his first attack.

"Namikaze 5!" Naruto yelled. HIS (So this isn't chakra this being used to suppress the devil fruits) chakra seeping into his hands a single wave of wind was emitted. The wave of destruction hit Bellamy causing a massive amount of destruction removing a lot of the skin from his body. As the wave hit individual corpses they were ground into dust by the force of the gale. Building collapsed under the strain. Naruto literally leveled a town with one attack. When Naruto stopped spinning; he was very tipsy stumbling around a little then falling on his face.

"Man, I don't know how the Hyuuga's do it," Naruto said getting up. "Okay, putting Chakra into my limbs while using the Kaze Kaze no mi is incredibly effective, But I don't have any control over the damage," Naruto said looking at the damage to the one was town. Then Naruto felt his arms, and there was an extreme sting and he was losing feeling in his arms. "And it seems it puts my body under a ridiculous amount of stress," Naruto left to return to the Going Merry before the crew left. The destruction of the Bellamy crew, Bellamy, and the town took a total of 45 minutes.

(A/N: Nothing really to say other then I hope my fight scenes are getting better. He killed a lot in this chapter but he is really pissed off so don't say all the caution of the first kill stuff, it will hit him next chapter)


	7. The True Pirates

Pirates and Ninja

Chapter 7

The True Pirates

(A/N: READ AND REVIEW)

(45 Minutes after Naruto left the Going Merry)

"Where is he if he doesn't hurry up we will have to leave without him," Nami said looking everywhere for an out of place breeze.

"Don't worry Nami-chwan, he will make it back in time," Sanji said more placating Nami rather than worried that Naruto wouldn't make it.

"Is everything ready," Luffy yelled out the Going Merry's head.

"Yes Luffy, we are ready to set sail," Ussop said "All the modifications to Merry look good,"

"So we are just waiting for the slacker Naruto," Zoro said laying on the deck.

"Yo, you were saying Zoro," Naruto said appearing in a puff of smoke right behind him.

"Your late," Zoro said.

"No, I should have at least 10 minutes," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go," Luffy yelled jumping off of Merry's head.

(10 Minutes into the journey)

Most of the crew realized that Naruto seemed more dejected than usual. He had been staying by himself only answering direct questions about what he did in a dull monotone. Luffy was concerned about his once not so long ago young nankama.

"Naruto are you okay, you seem rather down," Luffy asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah..." Naruto said dejectedly.

"you don't sound okay, is there something you want to talk about?" Luffy asked.

"Not really, I killed all of the Belamy Pirates, I will be okay in about an hour," Naruto said.

"Why an hour? Was it your first kill?" Luffy asked as if killing was something everybody did like breathing.

"No, but I have a hard time not feeling it every time I kill," Naruto said. "It takes me some time to clear my head."

"Well that is good," Luffy laughed, Naruto just stared at Luffy. "If you could kill without changing at all I would have just kicked you off the boat. You wouldn't feel that would make you a monster. That remorse is what keeps you human, we will get to the giant vacuum thing soon so you should just relax until then,"

"Ayyay Captain," Naruto said sarcastically but still glad that Luffy tried to help and feeling a little better.

(Inside the giant vortex)

"Here we go, to Sky Island," Luffy yelled enjoying the trip on Merry's head.

"Oh no you don't," Blackbeard yelled a black aura surrounding the ship sucking them back down to the ocean.

"No we have to get to Sky Island," Nami yelled thinking of the all the gold no doubt.

"No, you all have to get to Sky Island, I will meet you at Water 7 in a week," Naruto said turning into wind. Naruto reappeared under Going Merry which was still being sucked down slowly. "Kaze Kaze no Jet Boost," Naruto thrust his palms forward pushing a small amount of chakra into his hands to strengthen them. The wind that came from Naruto had absolutely no destructive power, but it had the power need to break the grasp Blackbeard had on the ship. The ship rocketed up into the sky.

"How dare you rob me of 100 million berry," Blackbeard yelled about to put the full force of the Yami Yami no mi on Naruto only to find Naruto had already fled to an island on the way to Water 7. Naruto knew this because Nami had pointed it out right before they entered the vortex. It was a jungle island that nobody lived on, so it was perfect for Naruto to rest and relax a little before going to Water 7.

Naruto landed on the island seeing almost nothing but lusious greenery around him. It was really beautiful but rather humid. Naruto was thinking what to do. Being extremely hyperactive made him incredibly antsy when he wasn't doing anything. Even in his state of apath which was almost over now since he was getting over having kill all the Bellamy crew. Naruto thought of working with his devil fruit power, but that was now starting to get repetitive, and Naruto is combination was extremely good. Naruto was going over every aspect of him being a fighter. Distance was pretty much covered by the Kaze Kaze no mi and the Hoseki Hoseki no mi so there was no problem with the Genjutsu there was really no way to train that up with his current status of not being anywhere near anybody that could even use the techniques so that was tossed out of the window of stuff to do. Naruto thought about everything, and realized one major flaw in his techniques. If somebody found a way to take his Akuma no mi powers away from him there would be no way he could really win, other than just over powering Kage Buunshin and as Luffy, Sanji, and Zorro proved it was just not good enough. Naruto needed to work on his Taijutsu, and he had no idea what to do. Out of habit it seemed Naruto bit into his thumb and smeared the blood on his right hand. Flashing through many hand seals Naruto smashed the ground a large amount of smoke cleared the area revealing a relatively small dragon.

"What, Naruto-san, why have you called me here?" the small dragon asked. This dragon was like a super mini copy of the king of dragons.

"Nothing really Ryu-gaki," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"What no battle," Ryu-gaki asked baring his teeth. Naruto sweat dropped, Ryu-gaki was eager for a fight but wouldn't be much use other than a target and using a dragon in such a way would really piss Ryu-kokuo off.

"no, and I am sorry, I would like to ask you a question," Naruto asked.

"Ah I see you haven't summoned me for my battle prowess but for my infinite knowledge," Ryu-gaki said super confidant. Naruto just sweat dropped again.

"Yeah... Is there any dragon that is willing to teach some techniques," Naruto asked curious.

"There are a few, but I would suggest summoning the five drakes," Ryu-gaki said.

"Why? And how can I summon all five at once?" Naruto asked.

"You won't have to worry about that, they will all be summoned together. They hate being separated. They taught most of the dragons everything they know, even my father." Ryu-Gaki said confidently.

"Okay," Naruto said "If you wouldn't mind Ryu-gaki,"

"Of course not, but next time you summon me it either be a battle or you give me some candy," Ryu-gaki said disappearing in a firecracker worth of flame. Naruto redid Kuchiyose, with a lot more chakra this time focusing on the name five drakes. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and the seal that erupted from his hand this time spread in five directions away from him, then created the summoning seal at each f the five points. Each seal exploded in smoke revealing a shinobi sized dragon in each. Each had slightly different attributes but were mostly the same except for their color. One was red, another blue, green, yellow, and brown.

"Naruto-san, we were told by Ryu-gaki that you would like some instruction,"

"Yes, uhm," Naruto was stumped on what to call each of them.

"I am Ryu-Ka," The Red dragon announced himself.

"I am Ryu-Sui," The Blue dragon spoke up.

"I am Ryu-Kaze," The green dragon said.

"I am Ryu-Do," The Brown Dragon said. The brown dragon was the only one without wings.

"I am Ryu-Rai," The yellow dragon said.

"And we are the Five drakes," All five dragons rallied together making a really stupid group pose. Naruot seat dropped he had more sensei's that like to do stupid poses.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Namikaze Naruto," Naruto said bowing to each of the dragons in turn.

"Enough with the pleasantries, what do you want to learn," Ryu-Sui said very direct.

"Direct as always brother," Ryu-Kaze said smiling.

"I was wondering if there was a taijutsu style for the dragons, and in which case I would like to learn it," Naruto was trying his hardest to stay polite with the five dragon teachers.

"Yes of course, and yes you may learn it," Ryu-Do said.

"We were informed by Ryu-Maru that you can produce Kage Buunshin," Ryu-Rai said scrutinizing Naruto.

"Yes I can," Naruto said just answering the question.

"How many can you make before you feel the effects of mental strain?" Ryu- Ka asked seeming like this was some kind of pivotal moment.

"Mental strain... I have never felt anything like that while using Kage buunshin no matter how many I made," Naruto said looking confused.

"How many have you made at once," Ryu-Sui asked.

"Uhm... I think it went to something like 500 last time I checked," Naruto said thinking about the time he beat the crap out of Mizuki and all of his other fights.

"Impressive, but it seems like he doesn't know the full potential of Kage Buunshin," Ryu-Rai was saying to his brothers but also loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"What do you mean by full potential?" Naruto asked now.

"Kage Buunshin is a special jutsu that doesn't only let you create solid copies of yourself, but also lets you accumulate all the memories each clone has had. So using it for training and spy missions is ideal. The reason everybody doesn't use it for training is for two reasons. One is that there is a huge Chakra requirement, and the second one is that most people can't handle the mental strain and end up going insane." Ryu-Do explained answering Naruto's questions as they came up.

"So I could use my clones for training in your style," Naruto said looking at the dragons.

"Yes, This would speed it up tremendously. Each clone would cut the time into only a fraction of the time. So if there were two it would take ½ the time, three 1/3 the time, etc. So a training that would take several years could be condensed into a week or less." Ryu-Ka said. "So just imagine if you made one thousand clones."

"That sounds great, lets get started." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Okay Naruto please make one thousand clones then split them up into five equal groups and send them to one of us dragons, and we will teach you the basics of our taijutsu style." Ryu-Do said.

"But when the training if over make sure not to disperse all the clones at once, or you will pass out from the mental strain. Do it only a couple at a time okay," Ryu-Rai said making the importance clear.

"Yes, Rai sensei," Naruto said raising his hands in the cross he knew to well. "Kage buunshin no jutsu," One thousand clones split into five groups as they began learning the dragon taijutsu.

(five days later)

"Naruto you have done well to get as far as you have," All of the Five Drakes said at the same time watching Naruto sparing with twenty clones. "You have progressed farther then we expected of you in the days we have been training you. You are only a novice but with your other abilities in combination with constant practice of the style and you will be very powerful."

"Thank you sensei," Naruto said dispersing several clones with a strike from his clawed hands.

"We will leave you now, if you ever want more instruction you only have to summon us," Ryu-Kaze said as all five dragons disappeared.

Naruto was preparing to leave for Water 7 planning to run the 30 or so miles. Naruto was doing some stretches so he wouldn't have to stop when a cannon ball with a clown face on it created a massive explosion engulfing Naruto and about the surround ten yards in flame.

(On a ship about 40 yards away)

"Well he wasn't that so tough, He must have been new," A clown in a pirate outfit said laughing.

"I am not so sure about that," Said a weasel like man.

"Well if he was part of the Straw Hat crew, they will be coming to pick him up," A shark man with a pointy nose was saying.

"We should set up the cannon's on out ship to be ready for the crew," Said a military like man in gold armor.

"We don't need to prepare that much, even with all the rumors I bet all of it was all hype," a man in a butler out fit said pushing his glasses up with the heel of his hand.

"Okay I will answer those statements in order," Naruto said reforming from the wind in front of people that attacked him. "First I am new, but I am also strong. Second yes you were right. Third that would be right if I wasn't planning to meet them on another island. Fourth That won't be necessary because I am going to destroy all of you right now. And last what ever you heard was probably true. Who the hell are you all,"

"I am Buggy the pirate," The clown announced.

"I am Arlong the pirate," Yelled the shark man now holding a strange saw sword.

"I am Cat Kuro the pirate," The butler like man said putting on gloves with swords at the end of each finger.

"I am Don Krieg the pirate," The Golden Armored one said taking out a shield with a Jolly Roger on it.

"I am known as Weasel," The man with the face of a weasel said in his strange musketeer like outfit.

"We are the true pirates," The four pirates said while weasel stood back.

"So you have a problem with my Nankama," Naruto said going into the fighting stance of the dragons.

"Monkey D. Luffy ruined everything for me," Buggy yelled. "Thanks to him I was caught by the Marines in the Grand Line after he and his crew completely destroyed my crew,"

"Monkey D. Luffy, stole Nami away from me, steal all that talent. I was rotting away in the Marines prison for a year because of him," Arlong said raising his sword.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji stole any chance I had of going to the grand line with my crew. Getting me imprisoned for one and a half years." Don Krieg yelled.

"Monkey D. Luffy brought the attentions of the marines on me for the first time in ten years, and ruined my plan to steal all of Kaya's money," Kuro said. " Even with that announce Ussop in his way,"

"And I am here for you, Namikaze Naruto, the cp9 have demanded it." Weasel said looking at Naruto.

"I see you intend to harm my friends," Naruto said holding his stance. "In that case I can't let you off this boat,"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about us," Arlong said, "You pewy man,"

At this point Naruto struck with the movements of a flowing dragon and the speed of a ninja attacked the fish man three times, one with an open claw, a second with an upper cut and finishing it doing a back flip kicking Arlong in the chin. Sending Arlong flying up. Kuro started this weird stepping motion and vanished to all eyes except Naruto and it seemed weasel. Naruto speed up catching up the Kuro's speed.

"You have the speed of a ninja, but you don't have the control or comprehension since you can't seem to see," Naruto said crushing Kuro's face with a punch knocking him out.

"You will pay for the pewy man," Arlong said getting off his ass after he landed.

"Oh your still conscious, Mermen are stronger then I gave them credit for," Naruto said preparing to attack when his feet seemed to have been stuck to the ground.

"good luck moving with your feet bound by my hands," Buggy said waving his stumps because his hands were holding his legs down. "I at the chop chop no mi,"

Naruto saw Arlong with his saw sword. Naruto stayed calm taking a blood red kunai stabbing both of Buggy's hands making the clown scream in pain letting go of Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge a decapitating blow from the sword. Naruto moved in going into a savage fist combo like a wrathing dragon. Naruto finished with a an ax kick sending Arlong strait through the deck of the ship. Naruto was forced to dodge out of the way as Don Krieg took his golden shield which was launching spikes at him like a machine gun. Naruto sped up dodging between the spike striking Don Krieg in the face knocking him out.

"Your next," Naruto said charging fast a buggy the pirate using the same kunai he used to stab the victim Naruto slashed up the pirate and knocked him out before he could break himself into small pieces.

"Wow, I didn't think they would be that easy," Naruto said looking at the four unconscious pirates. Naruto just shrugged it off and looked at weasel.

"It looks like you are the only one left," Naruto said falling back into his dragon stance, but then he relaxed for a second seeming to have changed his mind.

"What you give up," Weasel said laughing taking out a pistol.

"No, but I remember you from somewhere," Naruto said looking confused because he has seen this character before in his life somewhere but he couldn't place it, as if he forgot.

"Well this is the first time we met and my orders are to capture you, Soru," Weasel vanished form sight and reappeared behind Naruto kicking. Naruto wasn't expecting this so he was sent strait into the mast. "If I capture you I will become a full fledged member of the CP9,"

"Don't get your hopes up whatever the CP9 is," Naruto said. "You are fast, but you aren't much faster then that idiot with the sword gloves," Naruto sped up smashing Weasel in the back like what Weasel has done to him.

"Kami-e," Weasel avoided the attack by flowing around Naruto's leg like he was paper in the wind. "You won't be able to hit me,"

"I doubt that," Naruto said "I wanted to test out my new taijutsu style, so I didn't use my Akuma no mi," Naruto's fist turned into a sword slicing at Weasel.

"Soru... Geppou," Weasel shot up into the air just before Naruto's sword hand hit.

"Interesting, you can fly too," Naruto said looking at the weasel like man. Naruto reformed his hand and he drew the gun from his shoulder. "You are kicking the air a minimum of ten times a second." Weasel took his pistol out.

"It looks like we are going to have a gun fight," Weasel said as he began blasting away.

"Hoseki Hoseki no Bullet," Naruto instantly filled the guns bullet chamber with bullets. He moved out of the way of the bullets sending a lot of gems at weasel as he went. Each gem was going at the same speed as the bullets. Weasel dodged putting his gun away because he ran out of bullets. Naruto couldn't hit Weasel no matter how hard he tried, Weasel would just dodge it in the air.

"Okay this is getting old," Naruto said turning the lower half of his body into wind and chasing after Weasel.

"Oho, the boy knows how to play. Rankyaku," Weasel kicked and a blue air blade followed the direction of the kick, missing Naruto who dodged and slicing the ship in half, sending all of the unconscious Pirates to the water below.

"You have no sense of loyalty," Naruto said drawing his hand back.

"They are just Pirates, nothing important," Weasel said sending another slicing wave at him.

"Namikaze 2," Naruto said three fingers sending his gust of slicing wind against the wind attack just to see which was stronger. Both attacks collided and vanished leaving nothing behind.

"You are powerful, Namikaze Naruto," Weasel said charging at Naruto. Naruto flew up into the air with a series of Namikaze 2 fired at Weasel. Weasel dodged and shot his Rankyaku nullifying Naruto's attacks. "It looks like we are at a stalemate,"

"No I wouldn't say that, I have only been using Namikaze 2. 2 out of a perfected 5," Naruto said bringing his hand back again. "Namikaze 3," Naruto let the wave of destruction out at Weasel.

"Rankyaku," Weasel said launching another slicing wave of air at Naruto but the air Naruto send easily overcame the blue air from Weasels attack. Weasel was smashed with the equivalent of 2 cannon balls sending him into the ocean.

"Like I said, not exactly stalemate," Naruto said waiting for the weasel to come out of the water. "I should end this quickly, or you might find a way."

Weasel, mouth foaming with rage, erupted from the water going strait at Naruto. Naruto's hands clawed and he put the but of his hands together. The tips of each finger turning into a sharp dagger. Naruto accelerated at the on coming weasel crying "Dive of the Crystal Dragon's Maw," Naruto was spining like a corkscrew both Weasel's velocity and Naruto's decent making Naruto's finishing attack impossible to miss. Nartuo drilled a hole right through Weasel's heart. Weasel falling to the sea as Naruto changed to wind heading for Water 7.

(A/N Okay that was the end of the Chapter I am pretty sure Naruto wouldn't have had much trouble with any of them so I think the fight scenes were accurate. The Naruto not going to Skypia was just something I had to do because I don't know that much about the arc. Well we will see how the Water 7 Arc progresses.)


	8. Water Seven Kidnapping

Pirates and Ninja

Chapter 7

Water 7 kidnapping.

(A/N: I am going to put this at the bottom so you guys can start reading. Usual ownership stuff.)

Naruto walked through the streets of Water 7 looking for at least one of the Straw hat crew so he could get to the Going Merry and rest a little.

"This is the most annoying thing," Naruto said mentally berating himself for not leaving himself some way of finding the ship. Admittedly Naruto had no idea how he would have done that but still. As he walked was taking in all of the strange sights of Water 7. On a strange sea horse like thing Sanji and Chopper in deer form were sitting on this animal as it moved through the water.

"Oy, Chopper, Sanji," Naruto called as he jumped onto the water to catch his crewmates.

"Naruto your back," Chopper said enthusiastic.

"Hey, Naruto we could have used your help last week," Sanji complained.

"What, you can't handle a week without me? But you guys are still here, and since I am not flying to the next island because you kicked me in the face I will assume that nobody was hurt on Sky Island," Naruto said some of the passersby staring at Naruto standing on water.

"Sky island is called Skypea," Chopper said to Naruto.

"Cool, you can tell me all about it later. Could you guys tell me where the Going Merry is," Naruto said, "I kind of need some rest,"

Chopper gave Naruto some basic directions to the Going Merry. Naruto followed those directions as wind so he wouldn't bring more attention to himself. Naruto just breezed into the bath room so he could get cleaned up.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel so he could dry off his hair when a katana was in his face, making Naruto stopped towel still at his head. " Hi Zoro, sorry for sneaking in I didn't really see a reason to bug you," Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto," Zoro said replacing his sword, "Next time tell me when you get back okay."

"Can do," Naruto said. "So what happened in the week I wasn't with you?"

(Explanation of Skypia arc and the Foxy pirate Arc and the status of the Going Merry.)

"Damn, that sucks I could have been some help there. This is going to bug me now," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is fine, we all got through it and there was no damage done." Zoro said laid back.

"But you guys almost lost Chopper, and that Admiral." Naruto said, "I would have been able to fight them and you are sure there is nothing we can do for the ship?"

"The guy said there is nothing that we can do and he is the expert. I trust his conclusion no matter how much I don't want to believe it." Zoro said.

"Zoro!!!" A shout from outside of the ship came. From what Naruto could tell it was Nami's voice. Both of them rushed out of the room onto the deck of the ship seeing a distraught Nami holding a brief case.

"What is it," Naruto said looking at how panicked she looked.

"Naruto, your back," Nami said quickly. "Well the short story is that, a group of... Bandits I guess we could call them stole two hundred million beri from us. It was the money that we were going to use to fix the Going Merry or get a new ship as it may be now since Merry can't be fixed."

"Money isn't exactly a problem," Naruto said as he held up a hand full of sapphires.

"It kind of is, we have emptied out the banks of most of their money with what we got before, so even if we give them more jewels they wouldn't be able to afford them," Nami said.

"Okay what ever we just go and get the money back, shouldn't take more then fifteen minutes if we want to take our time." Naruto said.

"Ten minutes, these guys aren't that strong," Zoro said. "They tried getting my bounty earlier."

"Whatever, you two find Sanji and Chopper. Luffy went ahead to the Franky house." Nami said. "I will stay here and protect the 100 million that is left."

"Why do you guys need to find us?" Sanji asked Chopper right behind him holding most of the groceries that Sanji got.

"A lot of the money that Ussop, Nami, and Luffy got was stolen so now we are going to get it back, while Nami protects the money we still have." Naruto summed up.

"Fine, Lets go," Sanji said.

(Outside the Franky House)

Luffy and everybody that were going to get the money back from the Franky family were standing in front of the beaten and broken form of Ussop. Every single one of them were staring in shock.

"I am sorry Luffy I have lost the money to fix the Going Merry..." Ussop weeped.

Naruto twinged at this, Ussop still thought that there was hope for the Going Merry.

"I tried to get it back but I just wasn't strong enough." Ussop was crying.

"Don't worry we will get it back," Luffy said cracking his knuckles. Sanji lit a cigarette, Zoro put his bandanna on his head, Chopper had steam coming out of his nose like an engine, and Naruto was seeping red chakra and killing intent was flowing off of him in buckets.

'No Wind, no Jewels, no Dragons, I am going to beat these guys with my fists,' Naruto swore to himself.

All five of the standing strawhat pirates walked slowly to the door of the Franky house all going at a slow pace. When they reached the door a large man where nothing but some overalls with a red star on it, long purple hair and strange goggles opened the door as the Strawhat crew arrived. Luffy threw his arm back and punched the man in the face destroying the door and sending the large man flying back into the Franky house. A cloud of dust covered the Luffy and the rest in a dust cloud blocking everything but their outlines.

"What happened," A man inside the house shouted as one of their friends landed in the ground making a small crater.

"Some one is in the door way," Another man yelled.

"Who are you," A third yelled at the Straw hat crew. Everybody gulped collectively.

"It is... It is... Strawhat Luffy!!" The most outspoken of the group panicked. Everybody inside the Franky house was scared stiff except for one semi-giant man with orange hair walked toward the crew and chuckled.

"Did you come to get the money back Idiots. Look at all of us and you only have five people, what can you do against all of us." The semi-giant said

Naruto was restraining with all of his might not to slaughter each and every on of these wierdo's right were they stood. His fist clenched and unclenched several times.

"But since you are here, we will ask that you leave those bounty heads here," The man continued.

"It's the poor long nose's captain," the out spoken guy said, Naruto was seriously considering killing each and every one of the Franky family this instant, but then the others wouldn't get their chance to vent their frustration, Naruto was starting to lose his focus and he started to tremble.

"Look at _Namikaze Naruto_," One of the people said saying Naruto's nickname with some scorn. " He is trembling with fear."

Chopper took a quick look at Naruto only to look quickly away back at the Franky Family. Choppers animal instincts were telling him to run, and to not look back but his human ones were telling him... the same thing, his loyalty to his friends was the only thing keeping Chopper in his place.

Everybody was chuckling, they really didn't understand how much trouble they were all in. " They don't understand the difference in our fighter,"

"Come and get me shrimp, I will even let you get the first shot," The orange haired semi-giant said standing in some kind of armor.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy trailed off as his arms extended and retracted repeatedly for a couple of seconds never quite touching his opponent.

"What are you doing?" The semi giant said as everybody else on the franky house side laughed.

"Not even the barrage from battleships will work against the Super armor," one of the people called.

Luffy's arms were changing into this strange red color as they kept on not quite hitting the semi-giant. And right when he was about to attack Luffy's attack collided with enough force to send the over confidant man flying with what remained of his destroyed armor into the Franky house.

"Canon," Luffy finished back in his starting position.

"Wait wait just one second," the Out spoken guy said holding both his arms out. " You guys! Listen to what we have to say! Say. Sa. Shoot the cannons." the guy said as five for the Franky family shot cannon balls at their opponents.

"Santoryu- Karasugari (Three sword style Devil crow Hunt)" Zoro said as he charged into the midst of the cannon balls and cut all of them in half all the cannon balls missing the straw hat crew and then he continued to cut through the cannon so the franky family couldn't continue using it.

"Quick through the back door," One of them cried but as they all headed for the back door Sanji ran up to them jumping and landing one of his hands of the guy's face while his body was sticking strait up.

"Don't act like you know everything when picking a fight with people. PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE," With that statement Sanji spun on the guys face and kicked everybody withing a couple of meters distance.

"Quick through the windows were can still escape," one of the dimmer guys said as most of them were realizing that there was nothing they could do.

"Rumble, Horn Point" Chopper said as he at a small yellow ball and it crunched under his teeth. He interecepted the people trying to get through the window. Chopper charged calling " Roseo Colonade" Sending all of the people flying into the air as he threw them with his horns.

" We can still beat them, It is 60 versus five," the leader yelled as some of them were getting up.

"Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto said his hands crossed into his most recognizable seal. One Hundred Naruto's were standing infront of the front door all with similar expressions of rage on their faces.

"Hai, Ikuze," All of the clones shouted as they charged in attacking anybody from the Franky family the could reached. All of the crew were getting their share in the beatdown, but nobody quite like Naruto since he was beating them one hundred times over. There were a few cries about the money not being there anymore but Naruto wasn't listening this wasn't about the money, Naruto could care less about the money. Naruto was pissed off. After about five minutes the Franky house exploded and Naruto and the rest were sitting on the remains. Chopper went to tend to Ussop and Naruto followed worried about their comrade.

(Outside the ruins of the Franky House)

"So how does it look," Naruto asked looking at Chopper working on Ussop.

"It isn't too bad, He has had worse, it didn't penetrate too much so he should be fine. He is going to have to rest for the next couple of days though," Chopper said.

"Days, shouldn't it be more like weeks?" Naruto asked looking at the state of Ussop's body.

"For a normal person it would, but nobody on this crew takes too long to recover," Chopper said. "You are a prime example of that, I saw you get cut a few times but right now there is nothing. You didn't use your Akuma no mi?"

"No, this time I was really mad," Naruto said. " I saw that Rumble ball nice, what are the limits to that thing, since you can't or don't use it all the time,"

"I can use one rumble ball every six hours, it is a powerful drug. It last for three minutes then I am back to normal," Chopper said focusing on Ussop.

"How often do you use it?" Naruto asked.

"Most major fights my other forms aren't that useful in a fight," Chopper said finishing up on Ussop.

"Isn't that a little... dangerous, If you pass that three minute limit then you will be stuck with the three forms of the Akuma no mi," Naruto said. "Why don't you train up your other forms?"

"I don't have that much time, I am busy with medical work. I am a doctor not a fighter if I can help it." Chopper said packing up all of his stuff.

"That isn't all that you are," Naruto said.

"What do you mean," Chopper said.

"You are a pirate, you have to be ready to get in a fight and win with as little damage to yourself because without you the entire crew would be vulnerable to any kind of poison or damage. The fact that you are a doctor doesn't change that you have to protect yourself so you can heal others." Naruto said. "When we get back to the Going Merry, I will help you out with a couple of things,"

"Sounds good," Chopper said. "What you said makes a lot of sense."

(Back at the Going Merry before Ussop regained consciousness.)

Naruto was standing on a deck with a piece of paper in his hand and a pen. He had been working on that piece of paper for a good hour now, scribbling stuff out and doing other drawings. Naruto finished and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He went inside to ask Nami,"Nami, do we have some extra leather that I can work with?"

Nami as a little confused about the request, she had been looking out at Naruto for every couple of minutes wondering what the blond was doing. "Sure, what for?"

"I am going to make something for Chopper," Naruto said quickly. " I am sure that I can use some other material if you don't have some leather. I just thought it would work best."

"What are you making," Nami asked curious as to what the blond boy was doing. Nami was absolutely absorbed by everything that Naruto did, She wasn't sure if it was his attitude or what but... She was falling for the blond. This feeling was totally foreign to the orange haired pirate, it was almost an obsession. Or something like there wasn't anything as important to her as him. Which was a silly thought because if there was anybody that could take care of themselves it was Naruto. In her head Nami kept on remembering Vivi's expression after Naruto had kissed her and every time she thought of it she would blush. She wanted to know what exactly it felt like.

"A little something that will hopefully help Chopper when he fights. Not a weapon to say but to make training easy so he doesn't have to focus on it." Naruto said quickly. "That is if I get this right, I am pretty sure that I remember but I never totally focused on this."

"Sure, I have some leather that you can use, but what will you five to me in return?" Nami asked a coy smile on her face.

"I will do anything, I don't have much money but I can make what ever you want or do whatever you want, whenever," Naruto said pleading.

Nami was giggling a little thinking of the possibilities. "Sure Naruto... Here you are," Nami dug in a trunk and handed Naruto a 3 by 3 slab of leather. "This enough,"

"Yeah plenty," Naruto said taking the leather from Nami. " What do you want me to do?"

"Oh well lets just save that for another day," Nami said waving Naruto off.

"What ever you want," Naruto said looking at Nami. Having the strangest feeling like something interesting was going to happen to him soon.

(10 minutes later on the deck)

Naruto had cut up the leather into strips and fused a pink gem into the leather with his Hoseki Hoseki no mi ability. On each of jewels Naruto inscribed an unidentifiable symbol, then he focused his chakra into each of them to Naruto's surprise the gems took a lot of his chakra, a lot more then he expected. 'Should probably check how much chakra I can put into gems later," these jewels seemed just about full when Naruto stopped his chakra from flowing into them.

"Chopper let me put these bands on you," Naruto said holding out one of the bands.

"Uhm okay Naruto," Chopper said nervous. "Should I be in a different form or is my half man half reindeer form okay?"

"That is fine, I want to see something when you transform anyway," Naruto said tying each of the bands to choppers limbs. "Now if you could transform,"

Chopper changed into his man form the bands seeming to expand as his limbs grew.

"I thought something was weird with your transformations. It seems that clothes change when you change, so this won't be a problem. Chopper if you could change back into half and half you will get the full impact of what is going to happen in that form." Chopper did as he was told and exactly when he did all of the bands shined lightly and Choppers arms dropped.

"Naruto what did you do?" Chopper asked Naruto as Chopper moved his arms and legs feeling heavy.

"The jewels on those bands have a special property, something I learned from my teacher but never really paid attention too. They are called gravity seals and I put a timer on them. Every 6 hours those seals will activate and increase the weight of those bands. It is going to start out light and get heavier and heavier, I think double in weight each time." Naruto said.

"Are you kidding me that will be too much weight in this form. I won't be able to move." Chopper said panicked.

"Don't worry about it six hours is plenty for you to get used to the weights and then prepare for the next increase. It started out as 3 pounds each, next will be 6, then 12 and so on. This is muscle training without having to set aside a time for it." Naruto said.

"What if I am in a fight and need to take them off." Chopper said a little scared. "I might not be able to protect myself if I fight against somebody really tough.

"They won't get heavy enough to impede your human or deer forms for another couple of days. You will get used to them by then. Don't take them off just for any little fight, only for something really important. You will get stronger and stronger under those weights. Eventually you won't even need your rumble ball and will only use those in emergencies. This will help you to become stronger, and the stronger you are the less likely you will get hurt so you can help the other people that get hurt." Naruto turned around. "I am doing this so it can help you, it will help you but you have to give it time. It will keep on increasing for a good long time by the end of it you should be at least ten times as strong as you are now."

Chopper looked like he was thinking about it then he said. "Thank you Naruto."

There was a loud yell from inside the Going Merry which startled Chopper and Naruto. Naruto hurried in followed closely by Chopper.

"What do you mean we are going to leave the Going Merry!!!" Ussop yelled. "Do we not have enough money to repair the ship anymore because I lost the two hundred million? WE just don't have enough money right?"

"Ussop," Naruto stepped into the argument. "Do you really think with my ability that money would be an issue," Naruto held out his hand a diamond the size of Naruto's head and then Naruto made it vanish. "This is not about money is it Luffy."

"We can't, go on in the going merry, the ship has taken too much damage, it was damaged to something that couldn't be replaced. Merry is going to die." Luffy said dejectedly. "No one can fix it no matter what. I would never make this decision otherwise."

"But this ship... it took us all the way here, didn't it?" Ussop said patting the floor boards.

"yeah... but now it is only a matter of time before it sinks." Zoro and Sanji said together.

"What are you guys talking about," Ussop said crossing his arms. " there is no way."

"The Ship-mechanic guy said we won't get to the next island with this ship no matter what. This is a tough decision but we have to move one," Luffy said grim.

"Ah... he said you can't get to the next island... do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?"

"What," Luffy asked looking confused.

"Just because a few carpenters say it can't be save, it's going to die? It came all this way with us, be it diant waves or deadly sea battles the ship is a friend that came through it all with us!!!" Ussop yelled at Luffy. "Yet you're going to leave it here to die? This ship is just a tool to you isn't it,"

"Ussop... think about it this way, if one of us received a near fatal blow, what would happen," Naruto said trying to reason with Ussop. "We would heal. But inanimate objects... ships they get something that nearly destroys it doesn't go away. You can patch it up but the damage is always there. The damages just build and build until it breaks."

"I can't accept that. We don't need them. I'll fix it like I always have!" Ussop said moving though his body was wounded and broken

"Stop Ussop," Sanji said looking stricken.

"It's decided then, everyone give me a hand!! Fist we'll buy wood from the shipyard time to get busy," Ussop commanded.

"You are not a carpenter Usopp!!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, but so what? And so what if they are? It's not their ship they don't give a damn!! They're just Bull-shitting us. I don't believe them! We'll fix our own ship!! I'ls never give up this ship! Are you all idiots!! do you listen to those carpenters like dogs!" Ussop yelled at the rest of them. The Straw-Hat pirates I know wouldn't give in to marketing scheme! They would believe in going merry's strength and fortitude!! Stop bluffing damn brat. Don't say "I've decided," Like you're a real captain!! I've misjudged you Luffy,"

"Stop Usopp!! Luffy didn't."

"Shut up Nami," Luffy said looking extremely made at Ussop. "I have made my decision I won't change it no matter what you say!! We're changing ship, and we're going to say goodbye to Going Merry right Here!"

"I won't allow that," Ussop said.

"That doesn't matter Ussop," Naruto said grim. "I hate to say this but you aren't the one that can make decisions. That is the duty of the captain."

"I don't care," Ussop yelled at Naruto.

"That is it... This is stupid. I will be out for a little while. Don't hold up. Leave a note for me somewhere if you guys go somewhere."

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto was walking on the southern most tip of the island a bare patch of land perfect for clearing his head. He had mixed feelings right now. He didn't mind leaving the Going Merry. Be had grown attached to the ship but it had come to the end. They couldn't help it. Ussop just couldn't let go. It is important not to dwell on th ending, but to remember the good times they had with them. But now Naruto was getting into losing a person. All though to Ussop it seemed to be the same thing.

"Namikaze Naruto," A tall man wearing a mask and a form of robe called to Naruto breaking Naruto's thoughts. Naruto was on high alert, there was some malice in this voice.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked dropping into a defence position.

"We aren't here to hurt you," One of the other masked people said, this one clearly a woman.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you, the killing intent even though you are suppressing it, is enough for me to notice," Naruto said.

"It isn't intentional," A third persona said, another woman.

"What do you want," Naruto said not easing up at all.

"Strait to the point I see," The first woman said. "Well we are here to bring you back to HQ,"

"And if I refuse," Naruto said.

"That wasn't a request," the man said, "Rankyaku," The man kicked with his right leg sending a slicing wave at Naruto.

"Namikaze 2," Naruto said bring his right hand to counter the destructive wave with his slicing wind. The attack collided in mid air leaving nothing behind except a light breeze going toward the three masked people.

"Soru," all three of the cloaked attackers said, speeding up to an unbelievable speed.... For anybody other then a ninja. Naruto quickly speed up to match their pace as they all started a massive fist fight. Naruto mostly dodged as it was three against one. The cries of "Jigan," were many but Naruto had no idea what it meant because he dodged all of the attacks. Naruto tried to counter attack with some of the strikes he learned from the dragons but all of the people bent in strange shapes and dodged them. Naruto was surprised they were dodging stuff just like that Neru guy he fought before, He caused a dome of air spinning at great speed much like the Hyuuga's Kaiten. The three attackers were sent flying but all three of them caught themselves in the air and bounced lightly keeping themselves in the air.

"Same technique as that weasel guy," Naruto said his legs turning into wind so he could be on their level.

"So Neru failed after all," One of the women said as they bounced lightly. "We thought that he just ran away,"

"Oh no he came, and he failed," Naruto dashed at the woman who was talking attempting to bring her to the ground. She dodged and punched at Naruto's face. Naruto expecting it to go right through him didn't react and was send plummeting down 20 feet before catching himself.

"What the hell!!!," Naruto said catching himself on the air drawing his pistol to prepare for another attack. "How did you..."

"Glove made out of seastone. Seastone negates the ability of akuma no mi powers," the woman said while she did something Naruto hadn't seen from anybody but himself since he came to this world. Handseals... "Katon Goukyaku no jutsu," (Giant fire ball no jutsu) a stream of fire poured from her mouth in Naruto's direction.

Naruto was engulfed by the flames and crashed to the ground.

"We weren't supposed to kill him, juts catch him," the man said.

"I highly doubt that killed him if it did then we over estimated him," the woman said. The fire cleared revealing a block of saphire. "told you,"

"Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu," Naruto said behind the three masked people perfectly calm, "That is something I haven't seen in a while. You and Nero had something to do with me coming to this world."

"You would be correct." the person that used the jutsu said. It was about this time that Naruto raised his pistol "Hoseki Hoseki no Jewel bullet," Naruto created bullets in the chambers so fast there was no way that the camber could have held it if they weren't getting sent flying as soon as they were created.

The three cloaked people flew through the air to dodge all of the jewels flying from Naruto sent at them. Naruto quickly turned feeling a presence behind him. He holstered his revolver so he could have his hands free to assault the person.

Said person was the woman that used the jutsu and seemed to have just finished another set of handseals when Naruto tried to claw at her face. But was interrupted as she grabbed his face.

"kusari seigei," (Chain Justice) She whispered. Naruto felt as if his entire body was wrapped in tight chains that were about to be locked.

'Genjutsu,' But as soon as Naruto realized this the lock on the chains was sealed and Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

(A/N)

there we go Pirates and Ninja done. Sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time, but I have had stuff to do, other fan fiction to write, a life to live.

I have a question for all of you. I was thinking about having Naruto go back to the Shinobi world and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it. If he does go back then I want you all to know that it wouldn't be a permanent move, he could come back for visits when he gets days off or they could visit him if they wanted to. )


	9. Enis Lobby

Pirates and Ninja

Chapter 9

(In an undisclosed location)

An ox like man walked into a cellar like room. In the cellar there were kegs and kegs of beer and drink, and one chair with a blond teenager chained with extremely thick and strong chains that were darker then steel. A black haired teenage girl about the same age was walking around the blond muttering.

"Is he secure Haruka? I wouldn't want him getting out," the ox man asked the black haired girl. She had black hair to her shoulder blads, a slender face, black eyes. A full face and the same form as most One Piece girls.

"He won't be getting out anytime soon, I am keeping him at the edge of unconciousness. He couldn't think if his life depended on it. He can't focus enough to lift his pinky, Blueno," Haruka said confidently.

"Hope so because if he gets out he is going to go on a rampage," Blueno said.

"I repeat he won't be getting out anytime soon," Haruka said "Is it time for the retrieval of the blue prints and killing Iceburg?"

"Yes, your job right now is to get Naruto to the sea train," Blueno said.

"Understood," Haruka said while thinking 'Blueno should be the one to bring him to the sea traing. He isn't getting out of that genjutsu and chains,"

(approximately 24 hours later)

The Puffing Tom was running smoothly, all of the Cp 9 members were in the second carriage. Leaving Nico Robin and Namikaze Naruto in the first one. At first Robin was outraged that Naruto had been kidnapped and what looked like drugged. Then they explained it was the two of them or the rest of the crew would be forfeit.

This idea pained Robin, Naruto being chained and brought too the world government, but the Idea of a buster call being called on the Strawhat crew was truly terrifying. So Robin stayed quiet.

Naruto was stiring, barely feeling concious and the chains were cutting into his arms and he could feel all of his strength flowing into the chains.

"What happened," Naruto said groggily he was getting his bearings when he caught sight of Robin he started to panic. "Robin, what are you doing here, did they capture you too?"

"No Naruto, I have left the Strawhat crew, and I am going with them to Enis Lobby," Robin said a dead look in her eyes.

Naruto temperarily felt a deep deppression but Naruto noticed something Robin lacked. Something he felt and heard in the one and only time that somebody deserted him and all he cared for. When Sasuke abandoned Konoha, he had true conviction of leaving everything behind him. There was nothing behind that he cared for. Even now Naruto could feel Robin regret, her remorse.

"Okay... What is the real reason you are going with these dipwads," Naruto said, his determination on finding the truth giving him a little more energy.

"What, what do you mean," Robin stuttered slightly, 'He can't possibly know about the Buster call,'

"I know you don't really want to go with this government, you don't want to leave Luffy and the crew, you aren't willing to leave all of that together. You don't have the will to leave that all behind," Naruto said, "I know the feeling when somebody truly deserts you and you don't give off the same feeling. So why are you doing this?"

"I can't tell you," Robin said looking away.

"They couldn't have threatened you, we would have protected you, they couldn't have bribed you, you do nothing for money as far as I know, What did they do, What did they offer, or threaten with," Naruto said with authoritty.

"They threatened all fo you," Robin said almost dead looking "with something that can not be stopped,"

Naruto's anger was being tightly controlled as it was, but the chakra in his vien's was boiling in his body. Kyuubi's chakra was mixing, still Naruto's anger tightly control to no alert the assassins that were sure to be close. Kyuubi's malicious chakra oozed out coating his body, a shadow of a fox in red chakra. The chakra was burning through the chains.

'They are using us to threaten Robin,' was the only thought in Naruto's head, the chains fell to the ground. "We are getting out of her, NOW!!" Naruto shouted the last word. A mistake in retrospect. Two figures burst through the door, one was a woman with blond hair and glasses the other was a man with an extremely long and quare nose.

"Namikaze Naruto got out of the chains Jar," the square nosed man yelled to the back car, there was a small russling noice and two more joined them. Blueno and Haruka.

Haruka panicked when she saw the red aura and she quicklky started some handseals.

Naruto saw this and acted. Naruto's kyuubi chakra flew in the form of a hand at Haruka. Who dodged but had to stop her handseals.

The other three were around Naruto, preparing to trap him, Blueno and the square nosed man were blocking Robin.

The only thought in Naruto's head was 'Get out now, Save Robin later, I will hurt her if I try to save her in this state.' Naruto managed to get a window open and dive out of it before any of the Cp9 members could stop him.

"We have to get him back," the Square nosed man yelled.

"Kaku, he is in a beseker mode. We can't capture him, right now we have to beat him unconscious before he can kill us all," Haruka said panicking a little, fear in her eyes.

"Haruka we are the governments assassins there is no way that we can not capture him," Blueno said. "Kaku, Kalifa, Haruka quickly we have to capture Namikaze Naruto."

The three assassins charged quickly through the window all whispering "Geppo" as they all flew through the window.

"Those guys are idiots." Haruka said to herself as she followed them. "Geppo,"

Naruto was just outside sending his chakra hands at the assassins, grabbing Kaku, burning him with the malicious chakra of the kyuubi. Kaku was burned and thrown into the sea.

"Don't let those hands touch you," Kaku yelled as his head broke the surface of the sea. "It burns."

Naruto sent his hands at Kalifa the blond girl. Kalifa dodged and she yelled "Rankyaku," Sending two blades at Naruto. Naruto ran on the surface of the water, dodging the blade of wind. Naruto sent a hand at Blueno who dodged narrowly.

"What is whit him, he isn't using his Akuma no mi," Kalifa said.

"I don't know, don't care. I will get him back." Haruka said as she charged at Naruto from the air. "Jigan," he left hand index finger fully extended about to hit Naruto in the shoulder.

Naruto dropped his shoulder, grabbing her hand with his left hand and swung her around a could of times and sent her flying at an approaching Kalifa. Kalifa caught her alley and was sent back about twenty feet.

'This isn't getting me anywhere,' Naruto thought. 'I have to get out of here and and get some help. I can't fight all four of them and get Robin back and still have enough energy to run us to the closest island,' Naruto calmed down slowly, his Kyuubi chakra disappearing as he dodged the attacks of the Cp9. It took a full five minutes of constant dodging for the chakra cloak to vanish.

"I am coming back to get Robin. Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he turned into wind before Haruka could do a genjutsu to stop him.

(four hours later)

Naruto reformed into his body standing just over the tracks of the see train. The one thing that Naruto knew right now was that he can't lose the sea train, but he had to keep a healthy distance from the train because Haruka with the help of the other Cp9 members would catch him again. It doesn't take that much to catch Naruto if he wasn't paying attention but that was a rare occurrence and now he was on high alert.

Naruto was going slow, run on the track rather then just flying, he had the strangest feeling that reenforcement were coming. He couldn't believe that Luffy and the others would take kindly for somebody kidnapping a crew member, let alone two crew members.

(On the Rocket Man)

"Oy, Straw Hat, there is another guy on the track," An old fat Crone with blond hair and a look of extreme drunkness on her face.

"Huh, another one. That doesn't make sense, the Ero-cook didn't send anybody else of the train." Zoro muttered as he went out of the window following Luffy who decided to jump up before.

Luffy and Zoro standing on top of the speeding runaway train both preparing to attack the newest possible threat. Both of them were surprised when they saw who it was.

"Oy, Naruto, Over HERE," Luffy yelled. Getting the bonds attention as he looked up at the on coming train.

"What Naruto!" Came a yell from Nami from inside the train. Naruto turned into wind appearing next to Luffy and Zoro.

"you guys are here... that was pretty fast, I would have expected you to take a ship not this... thing," Naruto said not sure what to call the thing that he was standing on.

"the Rocketman is extremely fast, we should be able to catch up to the Puffing Tom soon enough," Zoro said. "We were just about to talk strategy with everybody else."

"How many people did you get?" Naruto asked looking at Luffy.

"Lets see, we have us, so that is 5, plus the 3 from gallea company, plus the 50 or so Franky Family, and Sogeking," Luffy counted off.

"59... not bad, I would have been fine with fewer," Naruto said thinking about their odds. "Lets go down and talk,"

(Inside the Rocketman two minutes later)

"Okay with Naruto here, we have significantly improved odds," Nami said in her new outfit which was getting a lot of praise from Sanji, and it was drawing Naruto's attention away from this conference which was not a good idea.

"Do you guys have any ideas about what to do?" Naruto asked everybody in the room.

"Oy, Namikaze, why don't you just do that replication thing and flood the entire island with copies of yourself." One of the main Franky family anounced with a couple of interested looks from the Gallea company people.

"No go, I can only make so many clones and they are destroyed after one hit. They can't use my Akuma no mi powers to dodge the attacks so that would just be wasting my time and energy," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"What they disappear!!!???" The same Franky family member yelled. "But when you fought us."

"You guys weren't able to touch my clones. You don't know this because none of you guys were able to touch them." Naruto said calmly making the Franky family look very dejected.

"We knew that already, that is why we didn't even consider it," Zoro said, "Do you think that having some clones would help?"

"No, they were be cut down too fast, Bullets are hard to dodge for clones." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile in the Cp9 headquarters.)

The six Cp9 members that were at water seven walked in surrounding Franky and Robin. Almost as soon as all of the Cp9 members were in the room what looked like a green, white and black giant ball flew at Blueno, who punched it at Kalifa who kicked the ball to Kaku who elbowed it to Lucci who elbowed it again at Haruka who did a palmstrike sending the ball back to where it came from.

"We thought you would get started right away Fukuro," Kalifa said.

" Rokushiki Ryuugi, Teawase!!" (Rokushiki style, Game) Fukuro said as if he was focusing hard. "If a typical armed cuardsman is considered to have 10 Douriki Let's see Let's see!! Then your strengths are... Kalifa at 630 Douriki, Blueno at 820 Douriki, Kaku...! 2200 Douriki!. Lucci... hmm, 4000 douriki!!!, and Haruka 3900 Douriki,"

"What!!!," A strange oldish looking man with long hair in a braid yelled. "You have got to be kidding me, I have never heard of such hight numbers."

"It's true, Everyone's gotten stronger," Fukuro said. "I've already measured Jyabura and Kumadori's strength."

(Look up the list if you want to know, just put Haruka in between Lucchi and Kaku.)

(20 Minutes later)

"Okay so the plan is for the Franky family and for the gallea company to go five minutes before they go to the gate. This is so that we can clear out the way from the strawhat crew," Pallie said. "You guys should save your strength for the Cp9,"

"Got it," Luffy and Naruto said together.

"Okay everybody stick to the plan." The Franky family said together. "We'll Go in first,"

"Wait? Where are Luffy and Naruto?" Chopper asked looking around and seeing the void where they used to be.

"Look out there." One of the franky family yelled pointing at Luffy who was gabbing tightly on one of the gates spokes, and Naruto was half wind standing next to Luffy.

Luffy launched himself too the main land while Naruto followed.

"Did they really understand the plan," Everybody yelled at the same time.

(On the Island.)

"Luffy, you charge in through the front. I will get them out of the way now," Naruto said before he appeared before the guards.

"Hey, you might want to leave, do you know where this place is." One of the twenty or so gaurds said.

"Yeah, this is the place that to one of our Nankama away," Naruto said his eyes blazing, pulling two arms back. "Namikaze 4," Naruto brought the wind to blow sending all of the gaurds into the wall with enough force knocking them out and the wind almost drilled through the door. Luffy using the door handels that were half way up the 50 foot tall door, and used it to launch himself over the gate.

"Okay, I have a feeling that those Franky guys are going to fail," Naruto said nonchalantly. Naruto put his hand on the door. "Hoseki Hoseki no Mori,"(Jewel Jewel Forest) Naruto's hands sunk into the extremely thick door and exactly twenty seconds later, an enormous amount of cracks erupted from the door and spikes exploded from the cracks. All of the spikes were about three feet long. Naruto seemed to focus fairly hard as the jewels retracted back from the door that was nothing but dust and some larger bits of rubble.

Naruto watched as Luffy nearly completely ignored the next set of gaurds. Naruto felt that he should just let the Franky family do something. "I will cause a distraction now."

Naruto turned into wind and went strait to the middle of the city. There was really no elegant way for him to do what he had to do so, he went with the most basic. "Namikaze 3," One of naruto's hands shot out demolishing one of the buildings. A huge number of people erupted from all directions to check out the disturbance. Naruto took out his pistol and loaded it with a couple of bullets aiming behind him, he shot a bullet right into somebody's left lung, and he proceeded to shoot six more people in non vital places.

"Everybody it is Namikaze Naruto. Attack him," and a lot of soldiers made the stupidest decision of their life, they charged in at Naruto. Naruto brought three fingers back swinging them forward "Namikaze 2" and slicing wind decapitated several of the soldiers that charged. The rest that weren't decapitated were shot between the eyes.

"We have to get closer," some soldiers yelled.

'Are these guys freaking stupid,' Naruto thought tucking his gun back into his holster. "Hoseki Hoseki Mori," Naruto placed his hand on the ground and his hand sunk in. about two seconds later when the soldiers were going to slash him with their swords, the area within 40 feet of Naruto erupted into multi colored spike of death. The spikes reaching the top of the six story building next to them. Naruto was currently to mad to care about how his forest had to disappear, the only thing he knew was that it had to disappear. Naruto pulled his arm out of the ground and he charged his limbs with chakra. " Namikaze 5," Naruto yelled spinning with his arms out as wave upon wave of destructive wind slicked through the jewel trees, sending the shards rocketing away in all directions as he also got rid of the bodies.

Naruto was hit again by the amount of bodies that were flying around and laying there. This wasn't him he wasn't some kind of murderer... But this was for one of his Nankama, one of his precious people... he would do anything for them including this. Naruto ran through the streets slowly so that everybody could see him. Soldiers would run out of building and they were punched out of the way into other soldiers trying to get out of the building to get at Naruto. An enormous Iron ball descended onto Naruto's head. Naruto turned into wind reforming his fist around the iron chain that was connected to the ball. Naruto pulled hard and a strangely round guy in a black outfit came flying at him. Naruto punched the idiot in the face.

Naruto thought back to where he had to go too to rescue Robin, and then he thought about when the rest of the crew was going to show up at the meeting place. Naruto was going to give it another three minutes of destruction before he had to be at the court house.

"The buildings here are standing a little too firm... I should change that," Naruto said crossing his hands. "Kage buunshin no jutsu," Naruto said creating about thirty clones with a sizable amount of chakra.

"All of you guys spread out and use Rasengan on any buildings that are standing thirty yards or more away from here. I am going to take out the buildings closer to us. If you guys get into a big battle do whatever the hell you want," Naruto yelled as he received an affirmative from all of his clones who sped off in all directions.

Naruto raised his hands to his side and pumped some chakra into his limbs. "Namikaze 5," As the spinning Naruto sent waves of destructive wind the buildings started to collapse under the pressure. All of the buildings collapsed. Naruto moved on as he heard explosions from the buildings that were getting destroyed. Naruto was moving fast assuming that Luffy would destroy everything on his path to get too Robin. Naruto was planning to do the same thing. Crystal trees erupted through the buildings and clones destroyed them with Rasengan making them tip the trees into other buildings.

Naruto looked back at the path he was carving and it was easily seen with the exceptions of the bodies covering it.

"Okay enough fun, meeting point time," Naruto said.

(A/N: I am working as fast as I can so I am sorry for the long time to update on this and all of my other stories.


	10. Naruto VS Haruka

Pirates and Ninja

Chapter 10

Naruto VS. Haruka.

Naruto moved in wind form through many fighting people to the court house, which was crudely drawn in Naruto's memory from paulie's map. There was a lot of destruction on the roof, several holes, one seeming but, which Naruto assumed it had something to do with Zoro. A repetitively small crushed hole, which had Luffy's name all over it, and a complete and utter combination voice, so that would be Sanji. As he was talking a masked Sogeking flew up to the top of the court house from what looked like a throw from a giant. Ussop landed hard but he looked more or less okay as he jumped right back up.

Naruto materialized, about 30 feet over the crowd landing softly in the middle of the crowd. "Sorry I am late, got a little carried away," Naruto said not receiving a reply, just everybody stood up strait, and Naruto followed the example of Luffy who was standing on one of the raised platforms. The entire strawhat crew stood in pairs on each platform, while Naruto stood on his own platform because there were an odd number of nankama.

(Read the Manga or watch the appropriate episodes for Luffy's declaration and Robin's past.)

Naruto not expecting luffy's hairbrain move about bringing the entire crew down the fall. Naruto saw Haruka launch herself from the tower in an intercept course with the straw hat crew as it's target. Naruto phased through Luffy's arms, intercepting Haruka with a rather intense punch to the stomach.

"Tekkai," Haruka said as the punch made contact with her stomach, it made contact with a steel stomach, Naruto effectively stopped Haruka from getting the crew on the nose of the Rocket man. Naruto got punched in the face, the seastone gloves doing their job sending Naruto strait into the wall of the court house. Naruto changed into a crystal a second before he hit the wall sending him strait through it, but he was unharmed.

Haruka hastened to the wrecked Rocket man. Naruto seeing this and with the force of a typhoon rushing through the hole, Naruto managed to grab her right ankle throwing her back toward the main part of Enis Lobby, but Haruka stopped her flight doing several handseals. Naruto prepared several defenses just in case it was a genjutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan," Haruka finished her handseals as a great amount of the water in the sea forming a dragon shooting at Naruto.

"Namikaze 3... Namikaze 2," The water dragon was destroyed by the first wave, and Haruka was impeded by the slicing wave. "I am your opponent," Naruto said several gems flew at Haruka.

"Kamie," Haruka's body seemed to fold itself between the gems. "Rankyaku shuriken," Haruka kicked out several hundred times all of the slicing air blades formed into air shuriken, a storm of slicing blades came at Naruto. Naruto appeared to have been being sliced repeatedly by the air, but a large gem fell from the storm "Kawarimi,"

"Namikaze 4," Naruto reappeared directly in front of Haruka giving her no room to dodge, she was sent flying strait into the tower of justice. "Shit!!" Naruto said rushing through the hole Haruka made. To Naruto's horro he saw chopper fighting a strange mane. Attempting to strangle him in his chibi form, but Haruka wouldn't let him focus on that. "Jiigan ourou," Haruka flew at Naruto, her hands seeming to multiply. Naruto was hit several times, getting holes in his arms and several in his chest.

Naruto grabbed Haruka by the wrist stopping her assualt, Naruto looked at chopper to see how he was doing. He heard four clunks and chopper seemed to explode from the hair, chopper managed to land one very solid punch to the lion man, who seemed to get the wind blown out of him. The training seemed to have helped.

"Tekkai kenpo, ookami pounce," Haruka's fist came strait to Naruto's shoulder, sending Naruto shooting through the floor. Naruto felt his back going through the floor. Naruto changed his own body into a gem. What he had hit was significantly softer then 6 or 7 foot thick stone.

Naruto spun off what looked like a giant wolf thing and a square giraffe. "Rising Ryu," Naruto yelled not paying attention to the fight beneath him and speed back up the hole. His fist going strait into Haruka sending her up through the roof of where they were before. Naruto followed her into a library of unimpressive books.

"You are strong, Uzumaki Naruto but I am not fighting at my full capacity... Sharingan," Haruka's eyes changed to a dark red, three tomes evenly spaced around the center pupil.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, "Namikaze 2," Naruto whipped his two finger hand and the blades of wind flew at Haruka who at the last second jumped imbetween the blades avoiding them by a millimeter as soon as the wind passed she started some handseals ones that Naruto seen several times before.

"Kage Buunshin no jutsu," Naruto said getting ready to counter.

"Chidori," Haruka said holding lightning in her right hand.

"Rasengan," Naruto said as his clone finished forming it. Both people charged attacks collided with each other. Haruka kicked at Naruto, " Rankyaku Roundan," (Storm leg dragon tooth.)

"Namikaze 3," Naruto sent his left hard shooting out the wind.

The two different sets of attacks colliding caused an explosion sending both participants strait into ajacent walls.

"Katon, Hosenka no jutsu," (Fires style: phoenix fire jutsu) Haruka yelled several fireballs errupting from her mouth. "Rankyaku shuriken," Haruka sent her hundreds of air shuriken through the fireballs all of her shuriken absorbed the fire and seemed to make all of the shuriken grow seven times the normal size.

"Hoseki Hoseki Wall," Naruto said as a jewel wall surrounded Naruto all of the slicing fire, hit the gem wall and slid off.

Naruto was morbidly curious and a little pissed. ' the Sharingan, so is this person an Uchiha... possible but then how the hell did she get here.'

"I am not an official Uchiha, if that is what you are thinking," Haruka said doing handseals.

"Namikaze 4," Naruto yelled sending both hands sending wind, destroying the wall of genius, shooting all of the gems from his wall and destructive wind. At Haruka. 'not an official Uchiha, but the eyes aren't like Kakashi sensei's sharingan, his can't change... and people in this world don't have chakra. But they do have Akuma no mi," Naruto thought, "You ate the chakra chakra no mi,"

"Yes, I did eat the Akuma no mi for chakra... you would be surprised about how much chakra you get after you finish the Rokushiki training, and because of the chakra chakra no mi I have perfect control and knowledge of over 500 jutsu. Doton; Doryudan," Haruka formed a dragon out of earth shooting several mounds of earth at extreme speeds at Naruto, Naruto just let it go through him, it didn't even concern him.

"Nami kaze 3," Naruto said sending his wind wave at her.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu," (Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu) Haruka finished another set of hand seals. A fire dragon errupted from her mouth colliding with the wave of wind. The dragon grew slightly but collapsed under the force of the wind, but the wind itself also failed.

"Tekkai kenpo: Kitsutsuki Jackhammer," (woodpecker Jackhammer) Haruka appeared directly in front of Naruto repeatedly punching Naruto in the stomach and 35 times sending him strait through the roof Naruto felt his back getting wet, and he immediately started panicking. 'They wouldn't have an indoor pool or something like that in a freaking court house, Naruto relaxed when after about 2 seconds of going through water at an extreme velocity he broke through the surface and was sent rocketing into the air.

Naruto saw the room, which appeared to be a very fancy, well he would assume they have enough space for it. Haruka exploded after him. Naruto took a quick survey of the room. Naruto would have appeared to have interrupted somebodies fight. It looked like the blonde cp9 member was going against a... cartoon version of Nami who seemed to be having a lot of trouble standing up.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," (Water style: Great explosion jutsu) Haruka yelled as the water from the bath formed into a gigantic sphere. This was large enough to engulf everybody in water.

"Shit Nami is in the way," Naruto cursed, he rushed to Nami, in time for the wave to completely form and begin it's charge at the two straw hat crewmembers.

Nami looked in shock at wave coming at her, there was nothing she could have done even if she was normal. In this soap state she could barely move, she was doomed. She had no idea how powerful this attack was going to be, but the look in Kalifa's eyes was confirmation enough of it's power. Nami closed her eyes prepared to get blasted away but all she heard was a thud and chiming noise. And the only thing she felt was a little of water coming in on some direction. Naruto quickly plugged up the hole but Nami did get a little wet.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Nami who sitting there stunned. "I am assuming that that form isn't permanent, whatever your opponent did."

"uuhn, I am fine, thank you for saving me." Nami said her form still strange but she looked confident. Naruto let the gem wall drop as he charged at Haruka tackling her through a wall, then changed his legs to wind so he could shove her through the ceiling of the room. He was kicked off and Naruto landed on... a fairly comfortable bed. Naruto quickly grasped his bearings, he did land on an exceptionally large bed surrounded by a couple shelves of books and several punching bags and targets. The targets had kunai embedded in them.

"Ahh, now you have destroyed the floor to my room," Haruka said looking at the hole. Haruka charged attempting to punch Naruto, he changed into wind reforming behind her knocking her onto her bed.

"Well this feels a little awkward," Naruto said looking at Haruka.

"Rankyaku," Haruka kicked out at Naruto who ducked as the wind sliced up many of the books on the shelves. Haruka continued kicking out destroying everything on the wall. Naruto dodged all of them moving from wind to solid away from Haruka. "Katon, Hosenka no jutsu," (Fires style: phoenix fire jutsu) Naruto moved to the side and the fire followed him.

'Freaking Sharingan,' Naruto thought. "Kawarimi,"(Substitution) Naruto replaced himself with a desk which burst into flame. "Namikaze 3," Naruto blasted Haruka into a shelf of books the collapsed on top of her.

"That hurt you bastard." Haruka exploded from debris sending shards and books at Naruto as they passed right through. Haruka charged and began her beat down on Naruto's ass. Naruto got blasted through a door into the hallway.

"Damn," Naruto spat. 'how much chakra does she have, well I am going to out last her.' Naruto charged filling his legs with chakra. He charged at Haruka going into a combo of strikes. Haruka and Naruto constantly struck and blocked every strike. Both got the occasional strike in but neither of them had an advantage.

"Tekai Kenpo: Okami charge." Haruka charged at Naruto the base of her hands put together shoved strait into Naruto's gut forcing him through two walls out of the tower of justice. Naruto looked down at the small amount of ocean that lead to the Bridge of Hesitation. And both Haruto and Naruto were dropping like a stone. The sea stone was preventing Naruto from changing into wind to get out of the way.

"Shit," Naruto said, and attempted to get Haruka off of him. Every move he tried, Haruka managed to block it. Every kick was blocked with hers and his punches were blocked by her hair strengthened by Tekkai. "Damn it!" Naruto reached inside touching on the Kyuubi's chakra which engulfed his body burning at Haruka with it.

"Oww," Haruka shouted pulling away her hands quickly. Naruto quickly turned on all fours and caught himself on the water. Naruto's eyes became bright red and became fox-like. The Kitsune Cloak enveloped him.

"You can't win against me. I am a real demon." Naruto snarled at Haruka who was standing on the air.

"Who says you are the only one," Haruka fell to the ocean landing on her feet catching herself on top of the water. A strange green energy was bubbling exactly like Kyuubi's chakra. She fell to all fours the chakra forming into an outline. An outline of a wolf with a total of five tails.

"Gobi no Ookami!" Naruto looked completely confused but he didn't have much time to dwell on that before trees sprouted from the tower growing at immense speeds into spikes attempting to impale him. Naruto jumped out of the way, the trees didn't keep on trying to go after him but sprouted more branches multiplying the attacking branches.

(Inside Naruto's head, Naruto absent)

"So that is where the Gobi went. Idiot must have gotten lost on the way to the world, and ended up here, becoming a fruit in accordance with the laws of this world." Kyuubi mused.

"What. One of your demons came here by mistake," A sparkling parrot wailed in one of the two additional cages in Naruto's head.

"Shut up, you loud pigeon," A Crane whistled from the other cage.

"What did you say!" The Parrot argued, energy and small crystals appearing in its cage.

"You heard me!" The Crane whistled back, wind whipping up around it.

"That is enough," the Kyuubi's energy flared calming both of the other demons. 'This kid is such a pain,'

(Back on the battlefield.)

Naruto's chakra was currently ravaging the trees that were attacking him, but he only had so many limbs that he could use for this. He was currently at two tails, his max as long as the Akuma no mi would fight inside his body. 'I should check if I can use more chakra... crap,' Naruto's arms missed a spike branch and Naruto jumped out of the way.

Haruka appeared right where Naruto was going, She attempted to punch Naruto but both Chakra's seemed to refuse to touch each other, both of them canceling each other out. "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu," (Water style: water dragon missile jutsu).

Naruto was in a pickle, it was either the water or the trees, both of them were going to be devastating if the hit. Naruto sent both hands pointing at the water dragon and the tree. The demonic chakra hands integrated the tree branches that were trying to impale him, while the water dragon boiled away. Both Naruto's tails attempted to encase Haruka in the destructive chakra. Two of Haruka's tails intercepted the tails and both tails disintegrated. Both sides regrew their chakra tails. At that time there was a large explosion that came from the top of the tower of justice. Naruto looked quickly at the destruction.

"That was from a cannon," Naruto said blocking a couple of strikes.

"The Buster call begins. I knew that that bastard Spandam wouldn't be able to resist." Haruka smiled a little as she continued to assault Naruto.

"Ten marine warships bent on destroying everything," Naruto said his eyes widening with a little fear. Naruto send both his chakra arms at Haruka. Her cloak seemed to have vanish for a second but it instantly reformed, as did Naruto's arms did too.

"How can you destroy this destructive demonic chakra," Naruto gasped at the strain of withstanding the burn of the chakra.

"Gobi's chakra is not based on destruction, but creation. It is thanks to Gobi's chakra that I can use Mokuton (wood style)" Haruka smiled lightly. While she was talking Naruto sending his left arm to pin Haruka, but the Chakras both destroyed each other. Naruto seemed to focus a little more and the oozing red chakra ceased.

"You run out of chakra," Haruka looked evilly.

"Yeah right," Naruto looked at her scornfully. "No I have a Nakama to save, I don't have time to mess around with you anymore,"

"You won't be able to save your Nakama from us. I won't let that." Haruka yelled.

"You won't have a choice in the matter," Naruto said his eyes ablaze.

"You will never be able to leave this world." Haruka yelled.

"I assume that you were the one that brought me here. Some sort of summoning with seals. Since you are so powerful the best place to hide that sort of sensitive information is somewhere on your person. I hope that after I beat you to a pulp that you will be a good loser and give them to me." Naruto said vanishing into the wind. The last thing to vanish was his fox-like smile.

Haruka looked confused, there was no way that she could strike him if he wouldn't reform into his regular body. The main problem with logia fruit users is that they normally couldn't stay in the form to for too long. It was a waiting game. Wahm, a huge gust of wind blasted Haruka, sending her closer to the land. Wahm wahm wahm. Haruka was being buffeted around like a piece of paper, the strength of the wind was equivalent with a typhoon.

"Tekai," Haruka hardened her body as she was sent flying into the tower of justice's wall. The only damaged that was done was to the wall.

"You won't be able to beat me with wind," Haruka yelled.

"Yeah, that had absolutely no intentions of trying to destroy you then." Naruto's voice came from everywhere. "Your would have drowned, Now have fun,"

A tornado surrounded Haruka, the speed of the tornado was ripping up the ground as it seemed to drill into the earth.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu," (Great fireball jutsu) Haruka attempted to blast her way through the tornado, the fire was put out because of the extreme speed of the wind.

" Hoseki tatsumaki," the voice came from everywhere. Shards of gems were introduced to the tornado slicing Haruka all over.

"Tekkai," Haruka managed to say as he body hardened like steel. The one problem with this defence... is that diamonds and most gems are significantly harder then steel. Naruto threw in several larger orbs of diamonds. The speed of the winds accelerated the gems fast enough to do some major damage to Haruka.

'Damn this is really really hard,' Naruto thought as the wind lapsed and he fell to the ground on his knees. 'So much focus to keep that going, lets see the result.'

What Naruto saw gave him a little bit of heart. The amount of damage that Haruka sustained was significant without going into to much detail. But She was still conscious and seemed to just be able to move.

"Well, I lost... but did you... really... think that I am really that good... of a person... to give you the scroll... that can send... you home," Haruka wheezed bleeding.

"I don't know. I would hope so," Naruto said standing up. "Demonic chakra will heal those wounds, but I did enough damage so you shouldn't be able to heal right now."

Haruka looked slightly distressed, then she threw a scroll at Naruto.

"That is the diagram for the seal that I used to bring you to this world." Haruka said. "It is a door." Then Haruka passed out face down on the ground.

"Thank you Haruka." Naruto said as he turned into wind again. 'I have to save Robin'\

(The bridge of hesitation)

"Shoot her to death... but don't kill her." Spandam yelled at his troops as they were getting sniped by Sogeking. The soldiers fired on his comand. At Robins back.

'oh no... Somebody save me... Naruto save me,' Robin thought as she closed her eyes. Arms clasped Robin from behind. But this wasn't in the same way as she had been grabbed by most people recently. It was an embrace. Robin managed to turn to see a pair of blue eyes.

"Hoseki Hoseki wall," Naruto said creating a wall of gems behind him to protect Robin. "Are you Okay Robin?"

"Yes... Naruto thank you..." Robin said a tear escaping her eye.

(A/N)

(Okay this has taken me a long time. And this is significantly shorter then my usual chapter... But this almost entirely fighting so please don't complain about the length. I hope the fighting is good.)


End file.
